Perdamaian Abadi
by King Terry Jr
Summary: Bagi Orang, tidak ada yang namanya Perdamaian Abadi.. Lain Orang, lain pula bocah satu Ini.. Ia menyangkal "Di dunia kalau kita berusaha perdamaian abadi pun bisa terjadi." /StrongNaru! Godlike Naru!
1. Chapter 1 (latihan

Perdamaian abadi

King Terry Jr

Perdamaian Abadi

Summary: Bagi Orang, tidak ada yang namanya Perdamaian Abadi.. Lain Orang, lain pula bocah satu Ini.. Ia menyangkal "Di dunia kalau kita berusaha perdamaian abadi pun bisa terjadi." /StrongNaru! Godlike Naru!

Di sebuah apartemen kecil yang ditinggali oleh seorang bocah dengan rambut kuning Jabrik, kulit tan disertai tiga garis di masing-masing pipi nya

"Ngook...Ngook..." Dengkuran-nya terdengar keras di dalam apartemen kecil Itu

Kring...Kring...

Suara Jam Alarm terdengar membuat bocah Itu harus bangun dari tidur nya

Buak...

"Astaga, aku menghancurkan-nya lagi." Bocah Itu menjerit histeris melihat Jam alarm nya yang hancur

"Sial, aku harus meminta pada hokage-Jiji lagi, padahal aku sudah banyak berhutang pada-nya." Bocah berambut kuning Itu pun pergi meninggalkan sang (alm) Jam alarm Itu.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi-nya, air dingin membuat kepala-nya menjadi segar serta membangkitkan semangat-nya untuk menjalani aktivitas hari-an nya

Di Perjalanan, banyak yang menghindari naruto, menatap-nya dengan benci, bahkan ada yang sampai melempar beberapa senjata tajam tapi untung-nya Itu masih meleset.

"Dasar bocah monster, pergi sana!" Seorang Anak Kecil Itu mendorong bocah yang dipanggil monster

Dengan perlahan, bocah kuning Itu bangkit "Enak saja, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Bocah Itu berteriak lantang mengaku bernama Uzumaki naruto

"Banyak omong kau Jangan ganggu anak ku." Seperti-nya orang tua dari anak itu marah dan melempari naruto dengan sebuah pisau.

Naruto lari dengan cepat sampai ke sebuah sungai kecil di pinggir desa

Naruto mengelus-elus dada-nya, capai sekali Ia, dan hampir saja Ia mati

'Apa salah ku, apa salah ku' batin naruto merasa kesal akan semua Ini

Naruto melamun.. Tapi lamunan nya berhenti saat

"GAKI." Sebuah Suara mengejutkannya lagi-lagi hampir saja Ia mati gara-gara Jantung-nya hampir copot

"Siapa disana?" Naruto berusaha mencari sosok yang memanggil-nya

"Aku didalam tubuh mu, di bawah alam bawah sadar mu." Balas sosok Itu

"Siapa kau?" Naruto kembali berusaha mencari "Percuma saja," Balasan dari sosok Itu membuat naruto bingung

"Percuma mencari-ku, aku ada di alam bawah sadar mu tau." Balas sosok Itu dengan datar

"Siapa kau?"

"Percuma."

"Kau di dalam tubuhku, ya?"

"Barulah kau sadar."

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa menemui mu."

Sosok Itu hanya terkekeh pelan sambil berkata

"Tutup Matamu, berkonstentrasi lah masuk ke alam bawah sadar mu."

Naruto pun menutup matanya, duduk bersila dengan kedua telapak tangan dengan posisi seperti orang bertapa.

Tiba-tiba sosok tubuhnya terbawa ke sebuah ruangan gelap, yang menerangi hanya lah sedikit cahaya, tampak seperti selokan pembuangan

"Kau dimana?" Naruto bertanya sambil terus berjalan menyelusuri selokan Itu

"Di Sini." Sosok Itu melambai-lambaikan ekor nya sambil menyeringai rubah

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku, aku Kyuubi No Youko bisa Juga Kyuubi no Kitsune bisa Juga Kurama, panggilan dari Rikudou Sennin." Ucap Kyuubi alias Kurama sambil masih menyeringai rubah

"Siapa Rikudou Sennin?"

"Dia disana?" Kurama menunjuk seseorang kakek tua dengan mata pola riak air berwarna putih

"Hai, Naruto." Pekik Rikudou dari sana

"Siapa kau, dari mana kau tahu namaku?!" Naruto berjaga-jaga sambil memasang kuda-kuda asal

"Tenang lah." Rikudou berusaha menenangkan

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku Hagoromo Otsutsuki atau yang sering orang kenal dengan sebutan..."

"Rikudou Sennin." Potong Naruto dan Kurama tiba-tiba

"Ah itu lah orang aku terkenal." Kata Hagoromo narsis

"Dasar norak."

"Grrr..."

"Sudahlah, kurama kau kangen dengan ku kan?" Memang ternyata Hagoromo sangat narsis

"Tidak." Balas Kurama cuek

"Fine, kita lihat saja. Naruto!" Panggil Rikudou a.k.a Hagoromo Otsutsuki

"Apa, kakek tua."

"PPtt.." Kurama berusaha menahan tawanya

"Buahahaha..." Kurama pun tak kuasa menahan tawa-nya hingga ahkir nya meledak dengan posisi Ia berguling-guling di penjara kurungan-nya

"Naruto, begini aku kesini..." Hagoromo segera berkata to the point "Untuk..." Naruto makin penasaran dengan lanjutan dari perkataan Hagoromo

"Mengunjungi mu." Naruto pun langsung jatuh sambil menepak jidat-nya pelan, lalu Ia bangkit

"Apa tujuan Hagoromo-Jiji mengunjungiku?!" Tanya Naruto penasaran dengan Itu Hagoromo alias rikudou sennin menjawab

"Kau Reinkarnasiku, dan Juga Reinkarnasi dari Hashirama senju serta reinkarnasi anak kedua ku, Ashura." Jelas Hagoromo langsung to the point

Naruto pun hanya ber 'oh' ria

"DAN..." Hagoromo hendak menyambung perkataannya

"Kau..." Hagoromo menarik nafas-nya membuat naruto makin tak sambar

"Akan..." Hagoromo membuat naruto semakin penasaran

"Kulatih!"

"Horee..." Naruto Jingkrak-Jingkrak

"Sebelum Itu, apa cita-citamu."

"Perdamaian Abadi."

"Heh.. Bukannya kata Orang tidak ada yang namanya Perdamaian Abadi."

"Apapun, kalau kita berusaha, hal sesulit apa pun bisa menjadi mudah bagai membalikkan telapak tangan Jika kita memliki tekad yang kuat, dengan semangat api yang membara. Semua bisa terjadi sesuai kehendak kami-sama."

'Heh.. Memang ternyata dia reinkarnasiku' batin hagoromo di dalam hati sambil tersenyum

"Nah... Maka dari Itu, kau kuangkat menjadi murid ku." Hagoromo berkata sambil mengelus-elus kepala naruto

"Heii.. Aku bukan anak kecil!" Teriak Naruto berusaha memberonta, namun tenaga dari Hagoromo masih lebih besar dari tenaganya

"Sayang sekali, Naruto." Pelas Rikudou aka Hagoromo

"Lepaskan." Naruto menggigit tangan dari Hagoromo hingga cengkraman hagoromo lepas

"Kau Ini,kasar sekali aku tidak jadi menggangkat mu sebagai murid." Hagoromo membuang mukanya cuek

"Jangan begitu, kita sudah deal nanti kulaporkan kau ke pengadilan Hi No kuni biar kau dipukuli hingga mati." Balas naruto dengan mata nya yang marah

"Aku Juga sudah mati," balas hagoromo cuek bebek

"Oh Iya." Naruto menepak Jidatnya agak err keras

"Kau memang bodoh." Hagoromo berkata sambil terkekeh

"Aku Ini pintar," naruto menepuk-nepuk dada-nya "Buktinya aku bisa bertahan hidup tanpa kasih sayang orang tua." Walau berat hati mengatakannya naruto berusaha tersenyum tulus

'Senyumnya...senyumnya masih senyum tulus walau dibalik senyumnya terlihat kesedihan yang mendalam, hampir saja terjungkal ke jurang kebencian tak terbatas' batin hagoromo di dalam hati

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Naruto." Ucap Hagoromo "Kau Ingin ke mana?" Naruto berkata

"Aku pergi sebentar, aku diberi kesempatan tiga tahun untuk melatihmu."

"Jiji janji akan kembali kan?" Naruto mengulurkan kelingkingnya yang dibalas Hagoromo yang juga mengulurkan kelingkingnya

"Janji." Kata Hagoromo lalu hilang ditelan asap

"Kurama!" Panggil Naruto pelan dengan suara yang keras

"Berisik sekali, kau ini." Balas Kurama cuek yang terusik dari tidurnya

"Dasar Bola Bulu Pemalas." Ejek naruto

"Apa kata mu, Gaki!"

"B-O-L-A B-U-L-U P-E-M-A-L-A-S." Kata Naruto dengan penekanan pada setiap huruf-huruf nya

"Grr..." Marah Kurama sambil mengayunkan ekor nya, Isentitas naruto menghindar ke kiri

"Tuh kan, dasar bola bulu. Menyentuh ku saja kau tidak bisa." Naruto menjulurkan lidah nya

"Diam kau!" Bentak Kurama "Tidak akan." Cerocos Naruto

"Apa mau mu sih?"

"Bagaimana cara keluar dari Sini?"

Kurama menghela nafas nya "Dasar bodoh." Gumam Kurama lalu berkata

"Sama seperti kau datang ke sini."

"Begitu ya." Ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan mata nya dan berkosentrasi

Sesudah kembali ke dunia nyata, naruto berjalan menuju apartemennya dan tertidur pelas di Apartemennya dengan dengkuran kecil yang mengiringi tidurnya

Pagi Hari

Kring...

Buak...

"Sial, selalu saja aku menghancurkan alarm ku setiap pagi tiba!" Gumam Naruto meratapi nasibnya sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemarinya.

"Ganti lagi Jam alarm.

"Gaki!" Panggil seseorang alias rubah berekor sembilan, Kyuubi No Youko

"Ada apa?" Balas Naruto cuek sambil mengambil handuknya

"Cepatlah, Rikudou Sennin menunggu mu disini." Pinta Kurama menyuruh naruto agar cepat

"Baiklah," Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandinya

Skip Time

Kreek...

Naruto keluar dari pintu kamar mandi, sambil membantingnya agak keras menyebabkan bunyi yang terdengar tak enak

Naruto membuka lemari masaknya

"Hah.. Ramen cupnya habis." Lirih Naruto pasrah akan nasibnya

"Lebih baik, aku makan di Ichiraku Ramen saja." Gumam Naruto sambil berjalan keluar dan membanting pintu apartemen itu, dengan pintu terbuka, sama sekali tak terkunci ataupun tertutup, baginya syukur bagi yang mau masuk ke Apartemennya, toh tak ada barang berharga di situ

Naruto berjalan mengendap-endap pelan melihat segerombolan warga

Tapi, langkahnya menjadi jatuh dengan posisi bibir mencium semen

"Hei... Warga-warga Itulah bocah monster!"

"Ya, dia harus dimusnahkan, lalu konoha akan aman tanpa satupun mosnter!"

"Apalagi, ayo kita hajar!"

Naruto berlari menghindari kejaran para warga sampai Ia mendaki di sebuah bukit tinggi, untung dia kembali selamat dari kejaran massa

"Aku lupa, hari ini tanggal 10 Oktober." Lirih Naruto pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Dihari ulang tahun ku juga, aku dibenci, dicaci, dimaki. Aku tahu Itu cobaan tapi bisakah!" Lirih naruto sambil mengeluarkan air mata dari mata blue shappirenya

"Bisakah mereka memperhatikanku!"

"Gaki!" Panggil kurama lagi

"Apa?!" Gumam Naruto sambil menghapus air matanya yang tadi, dan berusaha tersenyum ceria

"Sudahlah, sekarang masuk ke mindscape mu." Gumam Kurama, lalu naruto menutup matanya dan berkosentrasi

Mindscape

"Hah.. Pembuangan sampah yang bau." Gumam Naruto sambil berjalan ke kurungan kurama

"Ahkirnya, kau sampai Juga."

"Hai, Hagoromo-Jiji." Naruto menyapa Hagoromo "Hai Juga, Naruto." Balas Hagoromo Otsutsuki sambil tersenyum di muka tuanya Itu

"Baiklah, Naruto aku punya satu pertanyaan untuk mu, dan tolong jawab dengan jujur!" Pinta Hagoromo memohon naruto agar menjawab pertanyaannya dengan Jujur

"Hai...hai hagoromo-jiji." Balas Naruto sambil menyengir

"Jika kau diberi kekuatan apa yang akan kau lakukan, dan tolong kuingatkan lagi jawab dengan jujur!"

Naruto pun berpikir sekian lama, kalau ia bilang untuk membalaskan dendam, itu percuma. Yang ada Ia semakin dibenci

"Aku akan memakai kekuatan itu dengan baik, aku akan menggunakannya untuk melindungi seluruh umat bumi dari kehancuran para penjahat. Aku akan melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku. Orang-orang yang kusayangi, dan orang yang menyayangiku." Jawab Naruto dengan pasti

Hagoromo pun tersenyum mendengar Jawaban yang jujur dari naruto itu

"Baiklah, aku akan memulai melatihmu." Ucap Hagoromo sambil tersenyum

Skip Time

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat naruto yang dulunya berusia 8 Tahun kini telah menjadi 10 tahun dan memasuki tahap akhir pelatihan Hagoromo

"Naruto." Panggil Hagoromo ke Naruto yang masih berlatih untuk menyempurnakan Jutsunya

"Apa?"

"Aku punya empat hadiah untuk mu." Jawab Hagoromo Otsutsuki

"Apa Itu?"

"Yang pertama, pedang Zanpakatou yang memiliki berat seberat 3 buah gunung," jelas hagoromo ke naruto yang masih syok

"Bagaimana aku menggangkatnya?"

"Hahaha... Aku telah menambahkan gravitasi 200 Juta setiap hari padamu,"

"Pantas saja aku merasa tubuh ku menjadi berat." Kata Naruto sweatdrop

"Hahaha..." Tawa Hagoromo menggelegar di sudut ruangan kurama Itu, ya ruangan kurama telah direnovasi oleh hagoromo menjadi taman yang Indah, kurama pun tak terkurung di kurungan lagi

"Hadiah kedua... Kuchiyose." Sambung Hagoromo Otsutsuki

"Kuchiyose apa?"

"Kuchiyose: empat penjaga gerbang angin Uzhiogakure." Tiba-tiba muncul burung phoenix api, naga berwarna biru, macan berwarna putih, dan kura-kura. Naruto pun berkenalan dengan empat kuchiyose Itu yang bernama Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakkou, dan Genbu

"Hadiah ketiga, Rinnegan." Naruto bersorak girang dan Hagoromo memberikan rinnegan

"Ini Rinnegan siapa, sensei."

"Indra, anakku."

Naruto hanya ber 'oh' ria

"Hadiah keempat, coba kau koyak sedikit kertas di leher Kyuubi." Jelas Hagoromo

"Baiklah." Naruto berjalan ke arah Kurama sambil sedikit mengoyak kertas Itu, tampak sosok dua tangan yang menahannya

"Jangan buka!" Pinta dua orang Itu

"Kalian siapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Hokage keempat, aku ayahmo. Minato namikaze."

"Dari mana saja kau. Apa yang kau perbuat," setelah itu minato dan kushina pun bercakap-cakap ke naruto dan menjelaskan semuanya

"Baiklah, naruto kami harus pergi." Kata Minato

"Secepat Inikah?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi," ucap kushina

"Ya, Naruto jika kau ingin memanggil ayah dan ibumu kau tinggal mengaktifkan Rinnegan mu dan ucapkan 'Gotsu-Gotsu Ryuuken Hanyousouton Ryuuken Hoka no Ryuu yayayayaya'." Jelas Hagoromo

"Panjang sekali." Naruto terbelalak. Kushina dan Minato pun terbelalak walau akhirnya mereka tersenyum. Ahkirnya, Rikudou, minato dan kushina akhirnya pergi

"Arigatou, Hagoromo-Jiji, Tou-san, dan Kaa-chan." Naruto tersenyum sambil menitikkan air matanya dan akhirnya keluar dari mindscapenya telah menonaktifkan Rinnegannya

Di bukit tempat naruto tadi

'Hiks..Hiks' naruto masih sesegukan dan akhirnya turun dari lereng bukit itu dengan cara memperosotokan dirinya membuat celananya menjadi kotor

Naruto terus berjalan dengan langkah pelan, untungnya warga yang mengejarnya tadi telah pergi entah kemana. Tanpa sadar akan kebosanannya, dirinya sampai di taman bunga

Mata Blue Shappirenya menatap seseorang Gadis Kecil yang memiliki rambut merah serta Jidat yang err...

Lebar dan Besar

Tampak dua orang perempuan yang menggangunya, satu bertubuh agak besar dan satunya sedang. Satu berkacamata dan satu tidak tampaknya mereka kakak-beradik.

Naruto melihat gadis itu yang tampak dibully oleh sang kakak-beradik. Rambutnya merah...

Menggingatkannya akan,

Kaa-san

'Dia Cantik' batin naruto dalam hati dengan wajah memerah, Ia telah Jatuh Cinta

Naruto menghampiri gadis itu dengan langkah pasti sambil berteriak lantang

"Kenapa kalian membully gadis ini,hah?" Naruto memberenggut melihat gadis yang telah Ia sukai

"Kau tak lihat Jidatnya yang lebar itu." Gumam sang gadis yang berkacamata

"Besar Juga tuh." Tambah sang Adik

"Kalian, lebih baik kalian pergi." Umpat Naruto kesal sambil hendak mengusir dua kakak-beradik Itu

"Kau harus melawan ku dan juga adikku." Naruto langsung menerjang cewek berkacamata itu dan memukulnya sampai menabrak pohon.

"Lotus." Naruto menendang sang adik cewek tadi sambil terpental ke udara naruto melesat cepat dan menghantam gadis itu ke tanah.

"Rasakan." Caci Naruto sambil menyeringai

"Kau telah berani melukai orang yang kucintai." Tambah Naruto dan langsung melesat menuju cewek berambut merah tadi

Naruto tersenyum tulus "Siapa Namamu, Aku Uzumaki Naruto." Teriak Naruto memperkenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke sakura

Sakura menerima uluran tangan naruto sambil bergumam "Aku Haruno Sakura." Sakura juga menyunggingkan senyumnya

"Aku pergi dulu, sakura-chan." Naruto melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi dari hadapan sakura, tapi sebelum Itu Naruto mengecup kening lebar sakura Itu membuat sakura blushing

'Tampan sekali naruto-kun' batin sakura sambil memegang jidatnya yang tadi dipegang oleh naruto sambil bersemu merah Ia pulang ke rumahnya dengan langkah gembira

Sakura berjalan, Ia bertemu sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino sambil tersenyum sendiri

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri, Forehead." Sindir Ino ke sakura "Apa Jangan-jangan kau gila."

Sakura memutar matanya "Bukanlah, Ino." Sakura kembali tersenyum sendiri

"Kau dicium cowok, kan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu." Gumam Sakura sambil agak bersemu merah

"Aku hanya menebak." Lontaran dari Ino membuat Sakura sweatdrop

"Tebakan mu benar." Gumam sakura menutupi mukanya yang memerah dengan tangannya sampai berlari pergi

"Forehead... Forehead padahal tadi aku melihat mu loh." Gumam ino sambil tertawa "Cowokmu tampan juga."

Memang Naruto tampan senyumnya dan wajahnya yang membuat sakura menyukainya

To Be Contineud's


	2. Chapter 2 (Kerja dan Bahaya Danzou)

King Terry Jr

Perdamaian Abadi By King terry Jr

Naruto U., X Sakura H.,

T, Indonesian

Fanfic Semi-canon, abal, pair always narusaku

Genre: Adventure, Romance, Friendship dan Family serta Humor kecil

Bersama Naruto

Naruto berjalan, matahari siang telah terasa menyentuh kepalanya membuat Ia kepanasan

'Aku tadi belum sempat sarapan di Ichiraku' batin naruto kesal sambil berjalan menuju kedai ramen andalannya, Ichiraku Ramen

Untungnya, warung itu sepi. Tidak ada siapapun, kecuali seorang Gadis dengan rambut ponytail pirang sepertinya dari Klan Yamanaka

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di dekat gadis itu, tepat di sebelah gadis itu yang tengah melahap ramen.

Gadis Itu memandang ke arah Naruto

"Kau naruto kan?" Naruto mengganguk saat gadis Itu bertanya

"Pacar Sakura kan?" Wajah Naruto bersemu merah "Belum resmi, tapi suatu saat pasti." Balas Naruto dengan senyumnya

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino." Ino mengulurkan tangannya yang dibalas jabatan tangan naruto

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Aku sudah tahu." Balas Ino cuek lalu membayar ramennya, sebelum pergi Ino berkata

"Hati-hati dengan sakura biasanya dia sangat garang." Gumam Ino sambil terkekeh membuat naruto geli dan akhirnya berteriak lantang

"Teuchi Jii-san, Ramen miso Jumbo dengan naruto dua mangkok." Teriak Naruto lantang membuat sang pemilik kedai ramen menoleh

"Baiklah, Naruto. Pelanggan setiaku." Teuchi menyibirkan senyum di wajah tuanya

Detik-detik berjalan, akhirnya waktu tiga menit pun telah tiba

"Ini Ramennya." Anak Teuchi, Ayame menyerahkan dua mangkuk ramen miso jumbo dengan Natto,

"Arigatou, Ayame Nee-chan." Naruto tersenyum kepada sosok yang telah Ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri. Ya... Selama Ini orang yang mengerti dirinya hanya Teuchi, Ayame, hiruzen-sama, Kurama serta Rikudou Sennin

Setelah menghabiskan dua mangkok ramen miso Jumbo dengan natto nya habis, naruto berjalan keluar dan memakai hengenya

Naruto berubah menjadi sosok bocah dengan rambut merah hitam serta mata Hijau Zamrud, Untuk berjaga-jaga agar dirinya tak diusir

Dirinya melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah tokoh peralatan ninja.

"Paman, saya pesan 20 Kunai, 15 Shuriken, 10 Kertas Peledak dan 3 Bom Asap." Jelas Naruto sambil mengeluarkan lembaran Ribuan Yen

Penjaga Toko Itu menyerahkan barang pesanan naruto "Semuanya 5.000 Yen."

Naruto pun menyerahkan lima lembar uang 1000 Yen ke penjaga Itu yang masih tersenyum, tanpa sadar matanya menangkap Cambuk

"Apakah cambuk itu dijual," tanya naruto "Ya, harganya 20.000 Yen." Ucap sang penjaga

"Itu kutemukan di sebuah kuil klan Uzumaki." Lanjut Sang Penjaga

"Paman, bisakah paman menyimpan cambuk Ini. Nanti setelah uang saya terkumpul, saya akan membelinya."

"Boleh." Balas Sang penjaga sambil tersenyum ke naruto yang masih menyamar, lalu naruto berjalan ke luar toko sambil melepas hengenya

Saat di Perjalanan, naruto tampak tak fokus. Terbukti saat dirinya menabrak

"Inoichi-san." Yap sepertinya Inoichi Juga mengakui naruto, Shikaku Nara, Tsume Inuzuka dll

"Oh Kau Naruto." Balas Inoichi sambil tersenyum ke naruto "Paman, apa paman punya pekerjaan untukku?" Pelas Naruto bertanya

"Apa, ya?" Pikir Inoichi sambil berjalan, naruto mengekori dari belakang, tiba-tiba bola lampu muncul di kepala Inoichi

"Aku tahu, bagaimana kalau kau membantu kerja di Yamanaka Floor's biaya kerja sehari 1.500 Yen." Usul Inoichi ke naruto, naruto pun hanya tersenyum girang walau melompat-lompat dengan bodohnya, Ia bertanya

"Kapan saya bisa bekerja, Inoichi-san?"

"Kapan ya." Gumam Inoichi "Sekarang Juga boleh."

"Yang benar Paman." Naruto terlonjak "Aku sangat mau Jika sekarang."

"Terlalu bersemangat." Gumam Inoichi yang membuat naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya sangat Gatal sedari tadi

Lalu, Inoichi dan Naruto pun berjalan ke Yamanaka Floor's dan akhirnya pun tiba

Yamanaka Floor's, toko bunga Klan Yamanaka yang persediaan bunganya hampir lengkap, banyak orang yang berkunjung disini

"Karena akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kecapaian maka aku pergi dulu, Naruto." Gumam Inoichi meninggalkan naruto dan masuk ke kamar

Di dalam Kamar, Inoichi melihat Ino yang sedang bersolek. Inoichi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda bingung dan akhirnya berucap

"Ada Karyawan baru, lebih baik kau beri arahkan kepadanya, takutnya Ia menjual dengan harga salah." Ino langsung bergegas merapikan alat bersoleknya dan berjalan ke depan toko

"Naruto." Gumamnya pelan namun masih dapat didengar naruto

"Hai," sapa naruto ke Ino yang masih terkejut

"Kenapa kau bekerja disini." Ino menduduki salah satu kursi yang disediakan "Untuk membeli sebuah senjata." Balas Naruto sambil nyengir

"Senjata apa?"

"Rahasia."

Ino pun hanya ber 'oh' ria lalu memberikan arahan ke naruto, tentang harga bunga, cara melayani pelayan dll

Naruto pun mengganguk, untuk daya Ingatnya bertambah akibat latihan ekstrim oleh Rikudou Sennin. Memang gila kakek tua Itu Jika Ingin memanggil orang tuanya saja harus repot-repot dengan kode yang sangat panjang

Naruto pun melamun, namun penjelasan dari Ino masih dapat masuk ke otaknya yang agak cerdas Itu, dan akhirnya naruto berjalan malas ke arah kasir dan duduk disana

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pelayan, Ino menepuk bahu naruto "Layani dia dengan baik." Bisik Ino lalu memasuki mansion klan, naruto pun tersenyum ke arah pelanggan Itu

Penampilannya, Jaket Putih, rambut Indigo, dan mata Lavender

'A-apa na-naru-naruto -kun' batin hinata kaget

Ya, Hyuuga Hinata menyukai naruto karena sifat semangatnya, yang tak pantang menyerah bahkan saat Ia dikejar, dan dipukuli warga hingga hampir saja Ia meregang nyawanya

"Hai," sapa naruto yang belum kenal akan sosok hinata Ini "Hai." Balas Hinata kikuk dengan gaya batu

"Siapa Namamu." Ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya "Hyuuga Hinata." Balas Hinata dengan wajah merona merah

"Kau kenapa, hinata. Kau sakit ya." Ujar Naruto

'Dasar laki-laki bodoh' batin hinata kesal akan sifat naruto yang tak peka Ini

"Hinata." Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan hinata yang tadi

"Eh..i-iya." Balas Hinata gugup "Tenang saja aku tidak akan menciummu." Canda Naruto dengan tawanya

Hinata menghela nafasnya

"A-aku be-beli sa-satu-" perkataan hinata terpotong oleh suara temannya, Yamanaka Ino

"Hai, beli bunga lily lagi ya?"

Hinata mengganguk sambil menopang dagunya dengan dua tangannya

"Hinata, kau telah selesai mengerjakan Pr Akademi?"

Hinata lagi-lagi mengganguk dengan posisi yang berbeda tangannya disilangkan ke belakang seperti posisi "Istirahat di Tempat"

"Apa Itu Akademi?" Gumam Naruto bingung akan yang namanya Akademi, Ino tertawa kecil, hinata pun dengan susah payah menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa

"Hah.. Akademi Itu tempat belajar, untuk menjadi ninja." Ino berkata sambil menghela nafasnya

"Masa kau tak tahu." Sambung Ino lagi sambil duduk di salah satu kursi, hinata pun duduk di salah satu kursi di

sebelah Ino

"Coba kau masuk akademi, seru deh!" Gumam Ino sambil mengayunkan tangannya "I-iya itu be-betul." Tambah hinata kikuk

"Oh, aku akan minta pertolongan Hokage-Jiji." Balas naruto menutup matanya sambil tersenyum (A/N: bukan mati ya)

"Nah Ini pesananmu, Hinata!" Seru Ino sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga Lily ke Hinata

"Bera-pa se-semuanya Ino-chan." Gugup Hinata sambil menerima sebuket bunga dari Ino

"Seperti biasa."

Hinata pun menyerahkan uang 2000 Yen ke Ino "Ini."

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan. Datang lagi ya." Pelas Ino sedikit memaksa sih

"Umm..." Hinata menggangukan kepalanya lalu keluar dari Yamanaka Floor's

Hari Ini, merupakan hari yang melelahkan bagi naruto, seharian Ia berkerja di Yamanaka Floor's hari sudah nampak gelap

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 6 Malam, Ino membalikkan kertas yang semula 'OPEN' menjadi 'CLOSE'

Naruto pun menghampiri Inoichi dan Ino sambil membungkuk Ia berucap pelan dengan cengirannya

"Aku pulang dulu, Inoichi-san, Ino-chan." Gumam Naruto sambil hendak pergi dan bergegas pulang.

"Tunggu, Naruto." Tahan Inoichi menangkap tangan naruto "Apa?" Naruto menoleh sambil menatap Inoichi

"Makan malam lah disini." Gumam Inoichi "Maaf, sebaiknya tidak usah, Inoichi-san." Gumam Naruto sambil melepas pegangan tangan inoichi di pergelangan tangannya

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau terlalu merepotkanmu. Aku sudah bekerja disini, aku tidak mau lebih dari Itu." Suara Naruto

"Baiklah, Ini." Inoichi menyerahkan 1.500 Yen "cepat sekali, Inoichi-san." Gumam Naruto sambil mengambil uang Itu dan menyimpannya di saku

"Kan memang waktunya kau gajian," naruto hanya terkekeh lalu pamit untuk kedua kalinya dan akhirnya berjalan ke Apartemennya

Di Apartemen Naruto

"Kotor sekali." Naruto melihat keadaan apartemennya, foto-fotonya berserakan, ramen cup di mana-mana kondisi bantal dan guling telah tak terbentuk lagi, naruto menghela nafasnya lalu mengganti pakaiannya

Setelah menggantinya menjadi piyama, naruto berjalan menuju Wastafel dan mengeluarkan air dingin, dibasuhnya kepalanya untuk memberi kedinginan dan menjernihkan pikirannya atas kecapaiannya Ini

"Aku Ingin tidur." Naruto bergegas ke tempat tidur, kondisi apartemennya masih berantakan. Mungkin, Ia bisa membereskannya besok. Ya.. Besok

Setelah Itu naruto langsung tertidur sambil memeluk gulingnya erat dengan dengkuran dan sedikit Igauan serta Air liur yang membentuk gunung

Skip Time

Kring...

Naruto memencet tombol off, dengan cepat dilemparnya selimut dan gulingnya, Ia bersorak girang

"Akhirnya Jam Alarm ku tidak hancur." Naruto menari-nari menyilangkan kaki kananya ke kiri dan kaki kirinya ke kanan secara bergantian

Setelah lelah, naruto meraih handuknya yang digantung di sebuah gantungan yang cukup sederhana catnya pun hanya bewarna pucat dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi

Skip Time

Penampilan Naruto, memakai Jaket Shinobi dengan garis-garis hitam di lengannya, berwarna merah darah dan dalamannya memakai sebuah kaos putih

Naruto berjalan, setiap hari dan hari selalu saja ada tatapan benci dari para counvil Itu, naruto menghela nafasnya

'Sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan, kami-sama'

Sementara Itu di Gedung Hokage

Tampak, the proffesor hokage, yang biasanya menandatangani dokumen-dokumen dan berkas-berkas, kini membaca buku laknat berjudul 'Icha-Icha Tactics'

Tak ada yang mengetahuinya, karena para ANBU yang mengawasinya telah Ia suruh pergi atau lebih tepatnya mengusirnya pergi

"Jiraiya, kau sangat berbakat." Hiruzen berkata dengan wajah bersemu merah dengan darah yang mengalir deras di hidungnya

Tok...tok..

Sebuah ketukan menggagetkannya, Ia dengan cepat menyimpan buku ***** Itu di dalam gulungan penyimpanan

"Ma-masuk." Kata Hiruzen gugup mengambil tisue dan mengelap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya hingga tak membekas lagi, Ia segera menghancurkan atau meremukan kertas Itu dengan dotonnya

Dari balik pintu, muncullah seorang bocah dengan Jaket shinobinya sambil menyengir lebar

"Oh kau naruto-kun," Hiruzen tersenyum ke Naruto

"Hai, Hokage Jiji." Sapa Naruto ceria "Apakah aku boleh masuk Akademi."

Hiruzen menoleh sambil menggangkat topi hokagenya "Sejak kau berumur delapan tahun aku hendak memasukkan kau ke Akademi, namun kau selalu terlihat sibuk. Makanya, aku sengaja mengulur waktunya."

Naruto menoleh dengan tatapan gembira "Terima kasih, Hokage-Jiji." Naruto menghambur hokage dan langsung memeluk sosok hokage yang telah Ia anggap kakeknya sendiri, begitu pula sebaliknya

"Besok, Pagi-pagi Jam 6 setengah kau datang disini." Hiruzen tersenyum lalu melepas pelukan Naruto

Naruto pun berbalik dengan badan ceria "Sangat memalukan seorang Hokage membaca buku p*r*O."

Hiruzen pun segera mengatup mukanya dengan topi hokagenya, perasaan bercampur kesal, marah, malu dan bagaimana Ia bisa tahu kalau tadi hiruzen membaca buku..

Icha-Icha Tactics, oh hot sekali

Bersama Naruto,

Naruto pun berjalan ke Yamanaka Floor's, toko bunga yang dimana tempat Ia bekerja untuk membeli cambuk yang katanya didapat dari sebuah kuil

Time Skip

Malam harinya, naruto pulang dengan perut yang sangat besar, kenapa? Ternyata?

Dia ditraktir Inoichi makan 5 Mangkok Ramen Jumbo yang membuat muka Inoichi malah menjadi lesu

"Ah Aku lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada, Inoichi-san." Gumam Naruto sambil mengelus-elus perutnya dan juga tertawa kecil melihat muka lesu Inoichi saat harus membayar semua pesanan Itu

Dia memasuki Apartemennya yang sama sekali tak dikunci, Ia melihat seseorang yang Ia kenali ada di sofa apartemennya

"Sakura-chan!" Pekik Naruto membuat sakura menoleh, sakura hanya tersenyum lebut, naruto lalu bertanya

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Sakura bangkit dari sofa naruto dan berjalan mendekati naruto,

Cupp...

Dikecupnya kening naruto yang tentu saja membuat wajah naruto memerah

"Itu balasan." Gumam Sakura "Karena semalam kau juga menciumku kya..."

Wajah sakura bersemu merah lalu langsung pulang karena hari sudah malam

Sedangkan, naruto masih memegang keningnya yang dikecup sakura tadi, lalu masuk ke apartemennya dan membanting pintunya dengan keras

Tok...tok...

Sebuah ketukan, membuat tidurnya terusik, naruto menghela nafasnya lalu bangkit dari ranjang tidurnya dan berjalan pergi ke arah pintu

Ada sosok lima ANBU memakai topeng bertuliskan "root" di sampingnya

"Naruto, Danzou-sama menyuruh anda ketempatnya." Ujar salah satu ANBU

"Memangnya ada apa?" Balas Naruto bingung akan yang namanya Danzou

"Sebaiknya, kau ikut kami dulu."

Naruto hanya menguap malas, lalu membanting pintu itu dengan kasar, digantinya bajunya dan berjalan keluar

"Ikut aku!" Pinta Naruto, para Anbu Root Itu hanya bingung mengapa naruto menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya

Di sebuah training ground yang cukup luas, naruto berdiri di hadapan lima ANBU root itu

Tiba-tiba dilemparnya satu kunai dilapisi sebuah warna biru yaitu, chakra

Blash...

Seorang ANBU terpotong tangannya, naruto gugup. Ya.. Baru pertama kalinya dia melukai seseorang. Tapi, yang Ia ketahui dari Sandaime Hokage

Flashback

Saat Naruto berumur delapan tahun dan telah masuk metode pelatihan rikudou

Tok...tok...

Sebuah ketukan dari seseorang membuyarkan pikiran naruto, naruto berjalan membuka pintu

"Ada apa, ANBU-san." Ujar Naruto melihat seorang ANBU yang berdiri di hadapannya

"Kamu dipanggil hokage-sama," Ujar ANBU bertopeng anjing itu sambil pergi dalam kepulan asap

Naruto pun berjalan ke Gedung hokage

"Ada apa Hiruzen-Jiji." Naruto membuka pintu membuat Jantung Hiruzen hampir saja copot

"Naruto, aku Ingin berbicara denganmu?" Ujar Hiruzen dengan tatapan serius

"Para ANBU keluarlah." Lalu, semua ANBU yang tadi berjaga pun langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya

"Naruto, berhati-hatilah dengan seseorang bernama Danzou." Ujar Hiruzen dengan cepat yang dibalas tatap bingung oleh naruto

"Siapa dia." Ujar Naruto "Apakah dia orang Jahat, Jiji?"

"Jiji pun belum tahu." Balas Hiruzen "Namun, dia mengincar sebuah kekuatan di dalam dirimu."

"Kyuubi kan?" Gumam Naruto "Aku sudah tahu."

Hiruzen terbelalak kaget "Kau sudah tahu rupanya." Hiruzen agak menyeringai lebar

"Aku Juga sudah tahu orang tuaku." Ujar Naruto cuek "Semuanya ku ketahui dari Kurama dan..."

"Rikudou Sennin."

Hiruzen merasa dirinya akan pingsan

"Eh jangan pingsan dong," pinta naruto membuat hiruzen berdiri dengan tatapan yang sangat serius

"Apakah kamu serius?" Gumam Hiruzen "Aku takut kamu berbohong."

"Kalau aku berbohong bagaimana aku tahu orang tuaku." Balas Naruto "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi." Lalu naruto pun pergi dari Gedung Hokage Namun sebelum Itu bergumam

"Suatu saat aku akan merebut topi itu darimu." Hiruzen pun tersenyum menatap naruto di balik pintu

END OF FLASHBACK

Naruto masih terlamun, barulah Ia sadar kalau ada tiga buah kunai lemparan dari para ANBU root Itu

"Fuuton: Kaze No Baria." Naruto membuat perisai angin yang menahan tiga laju kunai itu,

"Fuuton: Sihngakyou No Jutsu." Naruto membuat puluhan peluru angin yang berhasil membuat luka yang dalam bagi tiga ANBU dan akhirnya tewas

"Dua Lagi." Ujar naruto sambil merogoh kantong ninjanya dan mengambil tiga kunai

"Fuuton: Shinkujin." Naruto meniupkan angin ke kunai Itu hingga menusuk-nusuk dua ANBU root yang tersisa dan akhirnya pulang dan kembali tertidur

To Be Contineud

Naruto dibuat agak sadis kalau ada orang yang melukai orang yang disayanginya

Profile Character

Naruto

Kekkei Genkai: Rinnegan, dan mungkin yang lain akan menyusul

Ninjutsu: SS

Taijutsu: A+

Genjutsu: A

Fuinjutsu: C

Kenjutsu: S

Sekian, RnR ya, please!

Special Thanks bagi yang udah mereview yaitu

Guest 1, Audyon, Vanessa, Kei deiken, Uzuuchi 007, , Shinn Kamuziya, AE Hatake, Guest 2 , Winsen S, Nama Samaran, Uwizn , LutfiSyahrizal, UzumakiDN, Guest 3, TheKids No Oppai, Ghetza Koga, Guest 4, Guest 5, Readers Tampan, Jaimah, Iffrash, Nai-chan, Nursimah, Guest6

Quest & Answer yang berupa Anonim

Q: Ini Fic narusaku? Naruhina ajalah thor!

A: Maaf, tidak bisa tapi mungkin akan saya pikirkan

Q: Pairnya nggak bisa Mini Harem?

A: Entahlah. Maaf, akan saya pikirkan

Q: ceritanya bagus, hmmm...ada beberapa typo tapi saya lupa letaknya, alurnya jangan terlalu cepat nanti puyeng kepala saya... hey cinta pandangan pertama yaklk...? XD

ah ada satu yg harus ane tanyakan...? Anda kenal ama Tiara?

A: Tentulah, Orang dia yang buatin saya Akun

Q: Hai Nii-san tadi Aniki udah review kan?

Hahaha memang betul kata Aniki tumben kamu buat fic 2K

A: Ya pengen aja

Oke, Itulah balasan yang berupa Anonim Maaf bagi yang lain reviewnya nggak dibalas soalnya "Hanya kata lanjut dll."


	3. Chapter 3 (Awal Segalanya & latihan)

A/N: Akhirnya update Juga... Maaf jika Fic "Kotoamatkasumi dan Lost In The Dimension masih belum lanjut..'"

Oke.. Special Thanks bagi yang udah ngereview yaitu

GUEST1, Readers Tampan, , guset, Guest2, Ae Hatake, Guest3, The KidSNo Oppai, Guest4, Raven Dreadlord, Zoe, Genin No Konoha, katana putih, KAMUI, firdaus Minato

Dan Soal Pair saya mau votes

1)Tetap Sakura aja

2) Mini harem dengan slot chara

Ino

Karin

Tenten

Hinata

Fem!Haku

Yosh.. Langsung baca Chap 3nya dan jangan lupa reviewnya, favs and follows

perdamaian abadi chap 3

Chapter 3: Awal Segalanya

Hari sudah pagi, sinar matahari terasa telah menghangati dan menyinari dunia

Kring...

Naruto memencet tombol Jam alarm Itu, rekor kedua baginya. Jam Alarm nya tidak hancur

"Yataa... Rekor kedua." Teriak naruto girang sambil meraih handuknya lalu melakukan aktivitas paginya, Sarapan dan Mandi.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 06.25, entah kesambet petir dari siapa?, naruto menjadi rajin, mungkin pernyataan dari hokage kemarin

"Besok, kau datang ke sini pagi-pagi"

Ya, Itulah yang membuat Ia semangat, inilah AWAL SEGALANYA untuk memulai karir ninjanya, dari academy, genin, chuunin, Jounin, kesatuan ANBU, Kage tapi yang paling penting, yaitu

PERDAMAIAN ABADI

Ya, perdamaian abadi, Itulah cita-citanya, harapannya. Semua yang Ingin Ia raih dengan kekuatannya. Ia akan terus berlatih hingga cita-citanya terwujud

Namun, lamunan dari naruto itu tersadar kalau Ia menabrak belanjaan Ibu-Ibu hingga terjatuh dan terinjak-Injak para counvil yang berlalu lalang

"Kau Ini, lihat belanjaan ku!" Bentak Ibu-Ibu tersebut "Kau harus mengantinya." Katanya dengan tatapan tajam sambil menunjuk belanjaannya yang rusak

"Maaf.." Gumam Naruto "Tapi aku tidak punya uang untuk menggantinya."

Naruto pun berlari kencang dengan mata berair-air tak peduli akan orang-orang yang Ia tabrak

Akhirnya, Ia sampai di Gedung Hokage, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah Ia berjalan masuk hingga sampai ke ruangan sang Hokage

Tok...tok..

Ketuk Naruto pelan dengan nafas yang masih ngos-ngosan

"Masuk.." Naruto pun membuka pintu Itu dan menutupnya "Hosh..Hosh Jiji." Ucap Naruto dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah

"Naruto-kun, lama sekali kau." Gumam Hiruzen "Nah Itu Iruka-sensei kau akan belajar di Akademi bersamanya, kau beruntung karena nanti kau masuk akademi hanya dua tahun."

"Hai.. Hai Jiji." Balas naruto dengan nafas yang sudah baikan (memangnya penyakit)

"Nah Naruto, Ikut aku." Pinta orang yang bernama Iruka Itu

"Hai, Iruka sensei."

Lalu mereka berjalan hingga sampai di Akademi, Iruka masuk dan sedikit memberi arahan ke pada Naruto "Kau Tunggu Di Sini, bila kusuruh masuk ya kau masuk." Naruto pun mengganguk sambil tersenyum

Iruka masuk dengan senyumnya, namun masih saja kelas itu gaduh bagai pasar senin kesiangan

"Hai forehead bagaimana pacarmu?!"

"Krauk...krauk, shikamaru kau mau?"

"Mendokusai Ne."

Iruka menggebrak meja dengan keras, sampai-sampai meja Itu sedikit terbelah

Naruto yang mengintip dari luar bergumam

"Pantas terbelah, Iruka-sensei memakai chakra."

To the kelas

"Nah, Anak-anak. Kalian kedatangan Teman Baru hari Ini!" Sorak Iruka, semua yang disana hanya diam walau akhirnya berteriak-teriak

"Yotta.. Apakah tampan?"

"Nah Naruto , masuklah!"

Lalu muncullah Naruto, rambutnya yang mencapai dagu membuatnya menjadi tampan, tiga garis di pipinya pun agak menipis mungkin telah dapat mengendalikan Kyuubi

"Naruto perkenalkan dirimu." Pinta Iruka "Perkenalkan Namamu saja."

"Baiklah." Naruto sedikit berdehem "Yoroshiku, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Kyaa... Naruto-kun tampan."

"Naruto-kun keren."

"Forehead!"

Naruto melihat ke seluruh siswa yang meneriakinya, hanya tiga orang yang diam Ialah,

"Sakura-chan." Pekik Naruto membuat Sakura menoleh, naruto hendak menghampiri Sakura namun dicegat Iruka

"Kau duduk di-"

"Sudah, Iruka-sensei." Potong Naruto "Aku duduk dengan sakura-chan saja ya?"

Iruka pun menggangkat bahu sambil bergumam "Terserah mu lah, Aku tak peduli."

Naruto berjalan menghampiri sakura yang duduk malu-malu (A/N: baca di akhir chap tentang sakura)

"Hai Sakura-chan." Sapa Naruto riang membuat cewek-cewek yang disana menatap dengan Iri

"Ha-hai Naruto-kun," balas sakura dengan senyumnya, Naruto membalas dengan cengiran khasnya

"Yosh...Pulang Akademi Nanti tunggu aku di depan gerbang ya!" Ujar Naruto dengan semangat "Iya," balas Sakura riang

Pelajaran Di Akademi, mengenal sejarah dunia Shinobi. Sang Pendiri, pencipta Ninjutsu yang sebenarnya Ia kata bernama 'ninshuu' a.k.a

"Anak-anak barang kali ada yang tahu akan siapa pendiri dunia shinobi, pencipta Ninjutsu yang dikenal Juga Ninshuu." Ujar Iruka "Yang tahu akan kutraktir makanan." Tambah Iruka Lagi membuat naruto meneteskan air liur dari mulutnya

Dengan secepat cahaya, Naruto menggangkat tangannya, Iruka Tersenyum dengan pasti

"Kau Tahu, Naruto?"

"Ya."

"Kalau Begitu Apa?" Gumam Iruka "Pastikan kau menjawab dengan benar ya." Canda Iruka sambil tertawa lepas

"Baik." Gumam Naruto "Jawabannya adalah Rikudou Sennin yang bernama asli Hagoromo Otsutsuki," tambah Naruto membuat Iruka terbelalak kaget

'Dari Mana Ia tahu nama asli Rikudou Sennin' batin Iruka dalam hati sambil terkejut

"Yah.. Kau betul, setelah Ini kau Ingin ditraktir apa?"

"Ramen," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum, Iruka menghela nafasnya pasrah. Wajahnya menjadi agak pucat, keringat mengalir di wajahnya, kenapa...

Flashback

Sebelum Naruto sampai di Gedung Hokage, tampaklah Iruka dan Hiruzen Sarutobi yang berjuluk Sandaime Hokage tengah berbincang-bincang

"Iruka kau diutus untuk menjadi sensei di akademi dengan murid baru bernama Uzumaki Naruto." ujar Naruto sambil menghisap pipa rokoknya dan menghembuskannya secara pelan

"Jadi dia ya." Gumam Iruka "Jinchuruki dari Kyuubi No Youko yang menyerang Konoha 12 Tahun yang lalu."

Nada bicara Iruka menjadi sedih, dirinya teringat akan orang tuanya yang dibunuh tepat pada saat penyerangan kyuubi, dan sekarang... Dia Harus menjadi Guru dari sang wadah Kyuubi

"Mengertilah, Iruka." Hiruzen berusaha menenangkan Iruka "Dia Juga Yatim Piatu sepertimu, bahkan banyak yang membencinya."

"Siapa yang membencinya?" Tanya Iruka "Apakah Para Rakyat?"

"Kau Benar." Gumam Hiruzen "Mereka belum mengerti yang sebenarnya, dulu naruto di siksa, dicaci dengan tatapan benci."

Kemudian Hiruzen bercerita tentang Naruto dari dirinya mengenai kemampuan Naruto yang setara Chuunin (Hiruzen masih menyembunyikan kalau naruto berlatih dengan Rikudou Sennin dengan berpura-pura bahwa dia yang melatih naruto)

Kesukaan Naruto dengan Ramen, dan hati-hati saja. Jika kau mentarktirnya di jamin uangmu akan habis dengan cepat bagai kecepatan kilat

End Of Flashback

Skip Time di Akademi

"Anak-anak silahkan pulang." Ujar Iruka bersemangat hendak keluar dari kelas diikuti anak-anak, saat hendak memasuki ruangannya, dia dicegat naruto yang datang bersama Sakura

"Eitt.. Kau mau kemana, Iruka-sensei?" Ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai "Ya, Betul kau mau kemana Iruka sensei, bukannya kau berjanji sesuatu kau pura-pura lupa ya?" Ujar Sakura Juga sambil menyeringai senang

Iruka meneteskan keringat di mukanya sambil berkata gugup "Eh, na-naruto ap-apakah aku ha-harus mentraktir Sakura Juga?"

"Tentu saja dong," pasrah Sudah Iruka "Tenang aku makan tiga mangkok saja kok," ujar naruto mantap

Iruka mengelus-elus dadanya dan menarik nafas lega setidaknya uangnya tak akan terperas banyak, ya uang dari menjadi Guru di Akademi memang pas-pasan sialan si Naruto Itu, coba tidak usah kuberi pertanyaan tadi

"Ayo, sensei! Tunggu Apalagi Ayo ke Kedai Ichiraku," ujar Naruto lantang

"Ya Itu betul, Shanaroo!" teriak Sakura meninju Udara Hampa "Tung-tunggu sebentar," ujar Iruka seraya menaruh berkas-berkas, dokumen dan bahan pembelajaraannya di Meja Ruangannya

"Iruka, kau Ingin kemana?" Tanya Guru di Akademi, Mizuki "Mentraktir Muridku," jawab Iruka sambil berlari pergi

Lalu mereka pun sampai di Ichiraku Ramen, tampak anak teuchi. Ayame, menghampiri mereka sambil membawa sebuah bolpoin dan kertas

"Ehem..ehem.." Ayame sedikit berdehem pelan "Mau pesan apa?"

"Aku Miso Ramen." Sahut Iruka

"Aku Ramen sehat saja." Balas sakura (?)

"Ramen Jumbo 3." Gumam Naruto senang, nampak Iruka yang menarik nafas lega

'Untung hanya 3'

Dan acara makan Itu pun selesai, Iruka pamit pulang dan Naruto serta Sakura pun berjalan ke sebuah bukit tempat biasa naruto berlatih

"Aku menjadi sensei?"

Sandaime Hokage mengganguk sambil menghisap pipa rokoknya "Lebih tepatnya sensei dari team 7, tapi masih dua tahun lagi."

ANBU itu menghela nafasnya "Tak apalah."

"Semangatlah, kakashi."

"Panggil aku dengan sebutan Inu." Sahut ANBU yang bernama Kakashi Itu.

"Ah Iya," sahut Hiruzen "Kau tahu kan? Siapa anak muridmu?"

ANBU Inu [Kakashi] Menoleh dengan cepat "Anak Minato-sensei [Yondaime Hokage] kan?"

"Salah satunya." Gumam Hiruzen "Kan, masih ada dua lagi."

"Begitu ya?" Gumam Kakashi "Siapa? Siapa lagi keduanya?"

"Satu-satunya orang yang tersisa dari pembantaian klan uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke." Ujar Hiruzen seraya kembali menghisap rokoknya

"Satunya lagi?"

"Haruno Sakura, anak dari Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno..."

"Baiklah, aku pergi."

Lalu ANBU itu pun menghilang ditelan asap

Di Bukit Konoha, tampaklah tokoh utama kita, Uzumaki Naruto yang tengah berbaring di rumput

Tubuh mungilnya digerakkan untuk mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman dari tadi

Sakura, wanita yang disukainya juga tampak berbaring sambil memandang ke arah awan

"Sakura..."

Sakura menoleh saat Naruto memanggil namanya "Apa?"

"Apa yang kau sukai dari Awan? Kelihatannya kau begitu senang saat melihat awan?"

"Itu hanya kegemaranku." Sahut Sakura "Habisnya, aku bingung ingin melakukan apa?"

"Aku kira kau Fans Girls akut." Gumam Naruto sambil tertawa kecil

Sakura membalas dengan senyumnya sendiri "Itu Ino, dulu aku sempat tertular. Tapi untung sudah hilang saat aku bertemu denganmu.."

"Ah sudahlah.." Naruto berkata lalu kembali melanjutkannya "Mulai besok, aku akan melatihmu."

Sakura pun hanya tersenyum dan mengganguk pasti. Lalu, mereka berdua pulang ke rumah masing-masing

Kring...

Jam Alarm Itu berbunyi, namun tetap saja, Naruto tak beranjak dari tidurnya

Kring.. Kring.. Kring

Tuk...

Naruto memukul Jam Alarm Itu hingga terbanting

Kring...

Naruto mengalirkan chakra ke tangannya "Ryuken: Housoken."

Duar... Jam Alarm Itu hancur berkeping-keping

Kring...

"Sial. Kau selalu menggangu tidurku!" Naruto bangkit dari ranjang nya dan menyiapkan sebuah tongkat besar dan memukulnya hingga Jam Alarm Itu tak berbentuk lagi

Kring...

Naruto mengambil sebuah kantong dan mengambil Jam Alarm Itu, dibuangnya ke arah luar lalu Ia merapal handseal "Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu."

Ia membakar habis kantong beserta Jam Alarm Itu, lalu beranjak melakukan ritual paginya, Mandi

Setelah selesai, Ia memakai Baju dengan lambang lingkaran spiral klan uzumaki dengan Jaket Oranye-hitam serta celana panjang berwarna biru tua

Dibukanya pintu apartemennya, alangkah terkejutnya!

"Hai, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menutup Pintu Apartemennya dan kembali tak menguncinya "Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tersenyum ria "Aku hanya Ingin berangkat ke Akademi bersamamu."

"Yosh.. Ayo," Naruto mengandeng tangan Sakura, membuat gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya

Saat hendak keluar dari Apartemen, Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya

"Orang membenciku, Sakura. Lebih baik kita tak berjalan bersama."

"Kenapa begini? Apa salahmu! Kenapa?"

"Suatu saat kau akan tahu." Naruto mendongkak ke bawah karena dirinya lebih tinggi beberapa cm dari Sakura akibat latihannya. Membelai rambut halus Sakura lalu beranjak dari sana, sebelumnya ia berpesan

"Aku ambil jalur kiri, kau kanan. Oke!"

Sakura mengganguk lalu keluar dari Apartemen Itu dan mengambil jalur kanan, Naruto sendiri mengambil jalur kiri yang terkenal agak sepi. Sedangkan jalur kanan agak ramai

Skip Time

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di Akademi, dengan langkah kaki yang menuntun mereka masuk ke gerbang Akademi Itu

Naruto masuk beriringan dengan sakura, lagi-lagi ia berpesan kepada Sakura

"Kau masuk duluan, Sakura."

Sakura pun masuk dan menggeser pintu Akademi Itu, berselang tiga menit. Akhirnya, Naruto masuk ke dalam kelasnya

"Ohayou! Minna."

Semua isi kelas sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya, hanya beberapa orang yang menyahut

"Ohayou hoamzz.." Gumam Shikamaru malas

"Ohayou." Sapa Kiba

"Krauk..krauk ohayou!" Ujar Chouji sambil memakan kripik kentangnya

"Nanti kerja yang rajin." Ujar Ino agak menyindir

Naruto pun segera duduk di bangkunya, menatap seorang uchiha dengan datar

"Hai Uchiha bodoh." Sapanya, membuat sang uchiha yang dipanggil bodoh itu berdecak kesal

"Apa maumu, dobe." Sahutnya sambil memandang ke arah luar jendela

"Ahh kau merasa dirimu bodoh, ya?" Rupanya Naruto ingin mengajak Uchiha bodoh ini agar keluar dari rantai kebencian karena rikudou sennin pernah berpesan pada dirinya

Flashback

Saat masih berlatih dengan Rikudou Sennin, ia suatu hari pernah berbincang-bincang pada Naruto

"Naruto, aku punya satu permintaan padamu." Ucapan dari Rikudou sejenak membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya

"Apa Itu, jiji?" Ujar Naruto penasaran akan permintaan dari Rikudou

"Cita-citamu Perdamaian Abadi, bukan?"

"Ah Hokage juga." Naruto berkata sambil tertawa kecil "OH IƳa," Rikudou menyahut

Rikudou mulai menjelaskan, dari hal ini dan ini. Dan yang paling terakhir, ia berpesan "Tariklah Orang dari lingkaran setan."

End Of Flashback

"Memang siapa Uchiha lain selain diriku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar "Uchiha Itachi? Dialah Juga Uchiha." Ujar Naruto membalas pertanyaan Sasuke

"Tapi tidak ada Uchiha lain selain diriku disini?" Ujarnya "Aku tidak berbicara dengan mu, aku berbicara sendiri," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum riang

"Orang bodoh," ujar Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya tadi "Memang aku bodoh," kata Naruto dengan polosnya

"Idiot."

"Uchiha tak Jelas."

"Rambut duren."

"Rambut Bebek."

"Tck-" Sasuke berdecak kesal sambil memegang rambutnya... Tak lama Iruka pun masuk ke dalam dan memberikan arahan teori yang bagi murid itu sangat membosankan atau kata keren dari Shikamaru

"Pelajaran Ini sangat merepotkan."

Skip Time

Bel Akademi berbunyi, murid-murid bersorak girang! Akhirnya setelah terkurung 3 Jam di ruangan dengan Pelajaran yang menyebalkan, akhirnya mereka dapat keluar dari kelas ini

"Sakura," gumam Naruto pelan memanggil ke arah Sakura yang berjalan beriringan Ino "Ino-pig, tunggu!" Pinta Sakura lalu berjalan ke tempat Naruto yang memanggilnya tadi

"Apa?" Ucapnya, saat telah berdiri di hadapan Naruto "heem..." Naruto mulai menarik nafasnya... Mulai untuk mengawali pembicaraan

"Kau lupa, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto "Kau lupa hari ini ada apa?"

"Oh Ya." Sakura menepak Jidatnya sendiri sambil merutuki dirinya "Kau akan melatihku, bukan?"

"Itu kau tahu," ujar Naruto lalu berpesan

"Temui aku, nanti. Di Yamanaka Floor's." Naruto segera pergi dari hadapan Sakura, sebelumnya ia juga berpesan dengan Ino "Aku nanti Izin sebentar ya, ingin melatih seseorang."

"Tapi gajimu kupotong ya."

Naruto pun hanya menghela nafasnya lalu pergi sambil ke arah Apartemennya

(Skip Time)

Naruto telah tiba di Yamanaka Floor's dan bekerja. Seseorang Masuk ke dalam Yamanaka Floor's, teman Naruto. Nara Shikamaru

"Sedang apa kau disini, Shikamaru?" Naruto berucap. Ia tahu tujuan Shikamaru pasti ada hal lebih, tidak mungkin pria klan Nara ini datang hanya untuk melihat-lihat saja, setahunya Shikamaru lebih baik tidur

"Hoam.. Naruto.. Aku disuruh Ibuku.. Untung membeli bunga." Ujarnya sambil menguap malas dan meregangkan pinggangnya, mungkin dirinya baru bangun tidur

"Bunga apa, Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto menanyai bunga yang akan dibeli Oleh Shikamaru

"Hoamzz... Kau tahu bunga yang akan kubeli, Naruto?" Ujar Shikamaru polos, Naruto sweatdrop. Mana Ia tahu, ia sama sekali tak tahu

"Kau Ini, mana aku tahu ?!"

"Ya sudah deh, aku tanya dulu." Shikamaru hendak beranjak dari sana, namun ada suara yang mencegatnya

"Shikamaru, kau mau pesan bunga mawar merah ya?"

Pemuda klan Nara itu membalikkan badannya sambil memasuki kedua tangannya dan bergumam "Ah... Itu dia.. Bunga Itu... Mawar Merah."

"Nah Naruto, selanjutnya itu urusan kau," ujar Ino lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kediaman Yamanaka, setelah melihat Ino pergi, lalu Naruto menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar merah ke Shikamaru

"Ngomong-ngomong bunga ini untuk apa?"

"Tanya saja sama Ibuku."

Setelah Itu, Shikamaru menyerahkan uangnya dan mengambil buket bunga Itu, dan langsung beranjak dari sana, ia bergumam

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bekerja disini?"

"Tanya saja sama Ibuku!" Seru Naruto membalas perkataan Shikamaru tadi, shikamaru memberenggut kesal

"Mana Ibumu."

"Di Alam Kubur sana!" Seru Naruto lagi, membuat Shikamaru hanya pergi dari sana "Cih... Ia pergi saat di ajak berbicara.." Naruto berdecak kesal, tapi kekesalannya memudar, saat melihat seorang pelayan yang masuk, ia memasang senyumnya, dan bergumam

"Masuklah, Sakura-chan."

Sakura mengganguk, gadis ini segera mengambil sebuah kursi lipat dan mendudukan dirinya, tapi ia membeli setangkai bunga lily putih "Itu untuk siapa?" Naruto bertanya

"Ah bukan apa-apa, aku hanya suka saja." Sakura lalu menyerahkan uangnya, Naruto menerimanya dan memasukannya ke dalam mesin kasir

"Lalu kapan kita latihannya, Naruto-kun," ujar Sakura tak sabaran kapan latihannya

"Tunggu, Ino itu. Dia sangat suka bersolek." Naruto berbisik pelan, membuat Sakura hanya terkikik geli mendengarnya "Apa yang akan kita pelajari?" Sakura berkata

"Kau Orang yak tak sabaran ya, Sakura," ujar Naruto seraya menyindir Sakura tak sabaran

"Jadi?"

"Kau akan tau nanti, kalau diberi tahu sekarang, namanya bukan surprize."

"Huppft..." Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, tapi tak apalah

Tak lama, dibalik pintu geser. Muncullah Inoichi "Sedang apa kau disini, Sakura?" Inoichi bertanya "Ah tidak apa-apa, Jii-san." Sakura berucap sambil menunggu kehadiran Ino

"Kenapa kalian Ini?" Inoichi bertanya lagi "Menunggu Ino," jawab mereka kompak dan bersamaaan... Dengan Nada datar... Ya sangat datar

"Untuk apa?"

Naruto menghela nafasnya lelah, ia capai untuk terus berbicara "Ah... Aku harus melatih Sakura"

"Kenapa harus menunggu Ino? Cepatlah pergi! " Ujar Inoichi walau dengan nada agak mengusir Naruto dan Sakura

" Hai Inoichi-san/ Hai Inoichi-Jii san" ujar Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan lagi dan mereka pun pamit pergi

Setelah kepergian mereka, datanglah Ino sambil membawa setangkai bunga Lily ungu

"Ayah, mana Naruto dan Sakura?" Tanya Ino bingung melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang telah tak tampak batang hidungnya

"Ah Itu..." Inoichi berkata "Mereka pergi untuk berlatih."

Ino menghela nafasnya "Padahal aku Ingin memberi lily ini..."

Ino menatap bunga lily yang dipegangnya, lalu ia duduk di kursi kasir bersama Ayahnya. Melayani para pelayan, sungguh membosankan

Come in Naruto & Sakura

"Ah kita sampai, Sakura." Naruto datang ke tempat kemarin mereka, tempat saat berbagi letih di bawah terik matahari yang cerah, Naruto mulai mengeluarkan selembar kertas

"Ini kertas Chakra, alirkan chakra mu ke kertas ini, jika terbakar maka Katon... Jika basah berarti Suiton.. Jika terbelah maka Fuuton... Jika hancur berarti Doton... Dan Jika mengkerut berarti-"

"Raiton kan?"

"Ah Itu kau tahu..." Naruto tersenyum, kemudian ia mengalirkan chakranya ke kertas itu

Terbelah...

"Elemenmu Fuuton, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sakura saat Naruto mengalirkan chakranya... Dan hasilnya terbelah menjadi dua..

"Tapi sebenarnya aku bisa menguasai lima Elemen, Sakura-chan." Gumam Naruto... Tampak membanggakan dirinya sendiri.. Dan ia tertawa renyah

Sakura pun hanya ber 'oh' ria "Tapi kenapa saat kau mengalirkan chakra... Kertasnya hanya terbelah?"

"Ah Itu... Suatu saat kau akan tahu..." Naruto berkata, membuat Sakura makin penasaran...

"Ya sudah..." Ujar Sakura "Mana kertas chakranya?"

Naruto mengambil kertas chakra dari kantong peralatannya "Ini." Ia berkata sambil menyerahkan kertas Itu

"Arigatou..." Sakura menerima kertas Itu... Ia mengambilnya dengan sela Jarinya... Ia mengalirkan chakra ke kertas Itu.. Wow!

Hancur

"Doton?"

Naruto mengganguk, ia terlihat agak senang "Sakura, kau akan kuajari Chakra kontrol," ujar Naruto bersemangat

"Yosh!" Sakura berteriak girang

To Be Contineud

"Maaf ngegantung TBC nya, aku kurang pandai bikin fic hahahahaha... Genrenya malah kurang ke Adventure ya? Tapi gak apa-apa nanti mungkin di chap depan ada Battlenya..."


	4. Chapter 4 (Kakak Chouji, Akimichi Chouro

Perdamaian Abadi

Chapter4

Bersama dengan Sakura dan Naruto yang masih berlatih di salah satu bukit **Konohagakure.. Negara Hi **

"Naruto-**kun**... Bagaimana selanjutnya?"

Sakura bertanya... Sesudah Ia mengecek elemennya yang ternyata **Doton**... Ia dengan cepat berjalan menuju Naruto

Naruto berbalik.. Ia kemudian mengalirkan chakra ke kedua kakinya, ia berdiri di atas sebuah pohon "Tada~ Inilah **kontrolling chakra**."

Sakura tersenyum "Oh." Ia mengganguk paham, kemudian bertanya "Bagaimana cara melakukannya?"

Naruto menghentikan aliran chakranya dan melompat ke bawah dengan sigap, ia berdehem pelan "Gampang... Alirkan saja **Chakra ** ke kakimu, konsentrasilah.. Kau tahu, ini tak gampang.."

Sakura cemberut "Kau bilang pasa awal kalimat gampang.."

"Hehehe." Naruto tertawa kecil "Bagaimana ya?" Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya gatal

Sakura terkekeh pelan "Jadi... Intinya. Bagaimana?"

Naruto mengganguk "Alirkan **chakra ** ke kakimu"

Setelah Itu, Sakura merapal sebuah **handseal ** yang mengalirkan **chakra** ke kakinya.. Ia berjalan ke pohon..

"Eit~ hati-hati.. Jika~"

Bruk..

Naruto tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya saat Sakura telah terjatuh, ia menghela nafas sambil menghampiri Gadis bersurai **Pink ** Itu

"Huh.." Naruto menghela nafasnya "Aku lupa memberitahumu, kalau **Chakra **yang kau aliri terlalu kecil maka kau akan jatuh, jika **Chakra **yang kau aliri terlalu besar.. Maka Pohon Itu akan tumbang.."

Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya, ia melipat tangannya di dadanya. Memang cukup susah melatih seseorang. Apalagi Wanita

"Intinya. Kau fokus mempertahankan **Chakra **mu agar kau tak jatuh.. Ingat.. Fokus!"

Sakura mengganguk, ia lumayan paham tampaknya. Ia kembali merapal **handseal **seperti tadi.. Tak lama muncullah **Chakra** di kakinya.

Ia berjalan menuju Pohon Itu, ia berusaha fokus.. Tapi kurangnya masih** kontrol Chakra **menyebabkan pohon Itu tumbang.. Untuk tak mengenainya

Naruto tersenyum di atas Pohon "Oii... Sakura-**Chan Control Chakra **mu tadi terlalu besar.. Sedang-sedang saja..

Sakura ber '**oh' **ria "Oke, aku paham.. Aku akan menyedangkan **kontrol Chakraku**."

"Bagus..."

Sakura kembali merapal **handseal **seperti tadi, ia memulai menaiki pohon itu setelah **Chakra **mengalir di kakinya, ajaibnya. Ia dapat berdiri di atas pohon Itu..

"Yata-" teriaknya girang.. Melupakan ucapan Naruto tadi.. Fokus! Jaga **Kontrol Chakra **mu.

Akibatnya, ia terjatuh.. Untungnya, Naruto dengan sigap melesat dan menangkapnya... Menggendongnya ala **brydal style**

"Apa kataku.. Jaga **Kontrol Chakramu." **Ujar Naruto pelan di telinga Sakura, sakura hanya mengganguk pelan. Naruto kemudian menurunkan Sakura dari pangkuannya

"Sakura-**Chan**, latihan hari Ini cukup.." Ujar Naruto menyudahi latihan Ini "Kenapa? Aku baru belajar **Kontrol Chakra**." Tanya Sakura

"Ini sudah Sore.." Naruto menatap langit yang sudah petang.. Warna Oren-hitam.. "Ah~Iya aku lupa. Aku pergi.. **Jaa, **Naruto-**kun**." Sebelum menghilang dari tatapan Naruto, Sakura memberi ciuman jarak jauh kepada Naruto yang hanya ditanggapi bocah **Uzumaki **itu dengan cengiran khasnya

Naruto menuruni lereng bukit itu, setelah turun ke bawah.. Ia mendengar suara dari Hutan Kematian yang menyuruhnya masuk.. Naruto masuk ke sana, ia tak takut dengan apapun, kecuali kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi

Muncul dua **ANBU **bertuliskan **kanji 'ne' **di topengnya "Naruto.. Danzou-**sama** menyuruh anda ke tempatnya."

Naruto hanya memasang kuda-kuda stylenya, ia terkekeh pelan "Kemarin-kemarin.. Ada lima **ANBU **yang datang.. Kalah, sekarang hanya berdua.. Apakah kalian mampu melawanku?" Naruto meremehkan.. Dari sorot matanya, ia masih santai

Dua **ANBU **yang merasa diremehkan Itu menggeram kesal.. Merapal handseal, **ANBU **itu menyebutkan suatu Jutsu

**"Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu.." ** itu menyemburkan Api dari mulutnya

Naruto hanya memandang santai, melompat Jauh 10 Meter ke kiri untuk menghindari semburan api **ANBU ** bertopeng **Elang ** Itu

"**Taka..** Jaga emosimu.." Ujar **ANBU **bertopeng rubah, **Kitsune. Taka **mengganguk sambil berusaha menahan emosinya. Ia sadar, jika emosinya terbawa. Ia akan kalah atau resikonya, **mati..**

_"Kalian ingin main keroyokan dengan anak kecil yang bahkan belum __**Genin?" **_

_**"Tck." Taka berdecak kesal, ia tak suka Ini **_

"Tahan Emosimu, **Taka." **Ujar **Kitsune **

"Aku sudah menahan sebisanya, **Kitsune." **Ujar **Taka **sambil berusaha menahan emosinya..

"Oke.. Sudah banyak bacotnya **ANBU Root**?" Tanya Naruto kepada dua **ANBU **di depannya "Darimana kau tahu Organisasi Kami?" Tanya **Taka, **ia bingung dengan ketahuan bocah Ini tentang organisasi **ROOT**

"Jawabannnya simpel, kalian bukanlah **ANBU **yang sering kulihat pada umumnya. Dan Tanda **kanji **bertuliskan **Ne **menandakan kalau kalian **ANBU ROOT."**

"Kau cukup pintar." Puji **Taka **"Tapi sayangnya. Kau harus ikut dengan kami.."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau." Ujar Naruto seraya memandang kedua **ANBU **tersebut...

"Kami akan memaksamu." Kata **Taka.. **Ia memasang kuda-kuda stylenya... Begitu pula.. **Kitsune **

"Ayo maju!" Ajak Naruto "Apa kalian takut?"

**Hyat...**

**Taka **maju sambil mengarahkan tendangannya ke wajah Naruto.. Yang dengan sigap di tahan bocah **Uzumaki **itu dengan silangan kedua tangannya, **Taka** mundur beberapa meter dari situ

Kini giliran **Kitsune** yang maju.. Ia bersabar, terbukti dari pola serangnya.. Ia agak berhati-hati

Naruto yang melihat Itu.. Ia agak kesulitan melawan **ANBU **ini

**"Fuuton: Daitoppa.."** Naruto menciptakan badai angin kecil.. Reflek.. Dua **ANBU** itu berpisah arah

**"Kagebunshin No Jutsu." **Naruto menciptakan satu **bunshin** untuk membantunya bertarung.. Ia memilih bunshinnya untuk melawan **Taka. **Sedangkan, ia melawan **Kitsune.** Alasannya, emosi **Taka **mudah dipancing.. Sedangkan, **Kitsune**. **ANBU **ini sangat berhati-hati

**Naruto Vs Kitsune **

"Jadi aku melawanmu ya, bocah?" Tanya **Kitsune** kepada bocah di hadapannya "Mari kita lihat, siapa yang bocah." Naruto tersenyum simpul..

**Hyat...**

Naruto maju dengan sebilah **Kunai **di tangannya, ia maju dan melempar kunai Itu ke arah **Kitsune,** **Kitsune** menghindar ke kiri sejauh 5 Meter...

**Kitsune **mengambil 5 shuriken dari kantong ninjanya, ia telah mengaliri chakra ke 5 Shuriken Itu,

"**Fuuton: Kaze No Baria."** Naruto membuat Perisai Angin untuk menahan 5 shuriken Itu.. Alasan ia tidak menggunakan Kunai untuk menahan serangan itu... Alasannya **simpel..** Shuriken Itu dialiri chakra, bisa-bisa **Kunainya **patah dan alasan ia tak menghindar karena laju **Shuriken **yang berada di atas rata-rata

**Bunshin Naruto Vs Taka **

Tampak **Bunshin Naruto **yang tengah bertarung dengan **Taka..**

"Heh.. Lawan ku hanya **bunshin? **Menyebalkan."Ujar **Taka **merasa bosan melawan **bunshin** ini

**"Kau Akan menarik kata-katamu." Ujar bunshin Naruto sambil berusaha merapal handseal, menciptakan suatu Jutsu **

**"Fuuton: Furyuudan No Jutsu." **

**Bunshin Naruto **menciptakan Naga Angin yang datang.. Hendak menerjang **Taka**

**Taka **memandang Naga Angin yang datang menerjangnya, lajunya lambat. Ia tersenyum dari balik topengnya, tersenyum meremehkan..

Namun, laju Naga Itu menjadi sangat cepat... Secepat Cahaya, menerjang **Taka** sambil menghantamnya dengan keras..

**Taka **terbentur ke salah satu Pohon di **Hutan Kematian **itu

**"Jangan pernah meremehkan seseorang, walaupun itu hanya Bunshin," ujar bunshin itu, mengambil kunai dan menikam Taka**

**Naruto vs Kitsune**

"Kau hebat." Puji **Kitsune **"Tapi.. Kau harus Ikut denganku!"

"Tampaknya kau **Tangan Kanan **Danzou ya?"

"Ya, Aku Memang **Tangan Kanan Danzou-sama."**

"Sudah Kuduga." Ujar Naruto sambil merapal **handseal **

"**Fuuton: Shingakyou No Jutsu." **Naruto membuat puluhan Peluru Angin yang diarahkan ke **Kitsune**, **Kitsune **merapal **handseal **

**"Suiton: Suijenheki." Kitsune **membuat benteng Air, menahan puluhan Peluru Angin Itu

"Aku akan mengetesmu dalam hal **Taijutsu **." Ujar Naruto sambil memasang kuda-kudanya "**Tokentsu No Ken." **Naruto maju sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang ia lapisi chakra ke arah **Kitsune, Kitsune **menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto, Ia hendak menendang Perut Naruto "**Tokentsu No Ryuu." **Naruto menggunakan Tangan sebagai silangan tameng, ia lapisi **chakra **di tangannya sebagai penguat

**Kitsune** maju sambil mencoba menendang dagu Naruto, Naruto kembali menggunakan Jutsu Taijutsunya yang tadi **"Tokentsu No Ryuu." **Sama seperti tadi, Naruto menggunakan tangannya sebagai silangan tameng, yang ia perkuat dengan **chakra Fuutonnya**

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah kode.. **Kitsune menghilang dengan cepat oleh seseorang berbalut perban dan bertanda x di dagunya**

"Hosh.. Hosh." Tampak Naruto terengah-engah, ia dengan cepat, ia dengan sigap menghilang dengan via shunshin.. Meninggalkan Asap yang terkepul

**Apartemen Naruto 18.20 PM **

Setibanya di Apartemennya, Naruto langsung Jatuh ke kasurnya, ia tidak sempat Mandi. Terlalu capai, ternyata ANBU itu tak dapat dianggap remeh..

**Time Skip **

**Paginya, **naruto bangun. Mandi dan Sarapan, ia akhirnya berjalan menuju **Akademinya.**

**Di Akademi..**

Naruto berjalan masuk ke **Gerbang pagar Akademi, **pelajaran yang lumayan membosankan di Akademi,

Waktu Istirahat datang, Naruto hanya melangkahkan dirinya menuju atap **akademi**, mencari angin segar di sana...

Mata **shappire **nya menangkap sosok perempuan bersurai **pink, **ia tersenyum singkat.. Bangkit dari posisinya, ia menghampiri Gadis Itu.. "Hai, Sakura-**chan**, kau sedang apa disini?"

Sakura menghentikan acara makannya "Ah, setiap Jam Istirahat datang, aku selalu makan disini..."

"Aku Juga sering kesini."

"Oh Ya, kenapa aku tak tahu ya?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya "A-ah aku bersembunyi.. Yah.. Aku bersembunyi darimu."

Sakura menatap bingung "Entahlah..."

"Tapi apa yang kau perbuat disini? Kau tidak makan siang, kau tidak lapar?"

"Aku tidak la-"

Suaranya terputus.. Saat gejolak dari Perutnya berbunyi.. Menandakan perutnya yang keroncongan.. "Hahaha." Tawa Sakura meledak mendengarnya, naruto hanya tersipu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya sambil melihat pohon hijau

"Naruto-**kun, **kalau kau lapar. Kau boleh makan **bentou **ini, aku membawa **bentou **dua**." **Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Naruto langsung mengambil sekotak **bentou **dari tangan Sakura..

Ia memakan **bentou **itu dengan lahap, tak peduli Sakura yang menatapnya sedari tadi.. Dalam tiga menit.. **Bentou **itu telah tersantap habis..

Ia bersendawa, lagi-lagi sakura Juga tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ia mengambil kotak **bentou **tadi, dari tangan Naruto. Ia berdiri, lalu berbicara "Jam masuk telah bunyi, ayo ke kelas!" Mendengar seruan dari Sakura, Naruto mengganguk perlahan

"Tunggu Aku, Sakura-**chan!"**

"Ayo kejar aku kalau kau bisa.." Mendengar tantangan dari Sakura, Naruto mengaktifkan **chakra boostnya**

**Chakra Boost, teknik mengalirkan chakra di kedua kaki, bukan sekear untuk berdiri di bidang miring atau berjalan di air, melainkan mempercepat laju lari. Namun, dengan penggunaan ini. Chakra akan berkurang sedikit demi sedikit **

Dalam waktu singkat, Naruto telah menyamai lajunya dengan Sakura, "Dah.. Sakura**-chan," **Naruto langsung menonaktifkan **chakra boost nya, **merasa ia telah berada di depan Sakura.. Tapi, tampaknya dia meremehkan Gadis Itu, ia telah sampai di hadapan Naruto "Jaa, Naruto-**kun!" **Serunya

Naruto kembali mengaktifkan **'chakra boostnya' **lalu mencoba untuk mengejar Sakura lagi.. Dan pertandingan lari ini dimenangi oleh Naruto karena kecurangannya..

Saat sampai di depan kelas, Naruto mempersilahkan Sakura masuk terlebih dahulu

"Sakura-**chan, **kau masuk duluan ya?" Pintanya, Sakura mengganguk paham lalu masuk ke dalam kelas, beberapa detik kemudian. Naruto juga ikut masuk. Diikuti Iruka-s**ensei**

"Anak-anak mari kita mulai pelajaran yang tadi lagi." Tukasnya, Anak-anak pun mulai menyimak pelajaran yang diberikan Iruka-s**ensei**

**Skip Time. **

"Anak-anak, **PR **kalian adalah mengumpulkan bunga untuk dibawa ke sekolah."

Naruto menggangkat tangannya, sambil itu ia berkata "Iruka- **sensei, **apakah jenis bunganya berbeda."

Iruka mengalihkan pandangannya ke bocah **pirang **itu, ia tersenyum simpul "Terserah, tapi bunganya harus banyak," tukasnya

"Hah.. **Ninja **mana sih yang mengumpulkan bunga," keluh Shikamaru kepada Iruka "Eit... Ada juga jenis bunga yang untuk pengobatan, siapa tahu berguna saat kalian terluka dalam misi."

"Ah, tinggal panggil **ninja medis **saja, beres kan?" Seru Kiba "Bagaimana kalau stok** ninja Medis **konoha sedang tak ada dalam misi?" Ujar Iruka "Jadi, pengobatan pertama yang bisa dilakukan dengan cara Itu," sambungnya

"**Sensei, **memang ada ya bunga untuk pengobatan? Setahuku kalau sejenis tanaman liar, ada." Ucap Naruto

"Ada.. Tapi **sensei **merahasiakannya," canda Iruka "**Sensei **hanya bercanda."

"Dan kalian boleh pulang," sambung Iruka lagi membuat anak-anak pun berhamburan pulang

**With Naruto, Sakura dan Ino **

"Jadi, kita akan mengumpulkan bunga?" Naruto membuka suara, Gadis bermata **Aquamarine **di sebelahnya, mengganguk singkat. Begitu pula Gadis bersurai **pink **di sebelahnya

"Dimana?" Lagi-lagi ia bertanya, Ino menghela nafasnya "Kau Ini, masa tidak tahu..." Ino berbicara "Ya carilah tempat di mana banyak bunga"

Naruto sweatdrop, ia kira. Ino tahu dimana tempat mencari bunga "Naruto-**kun." **Suara yang Naruto kenal, Haruno Sakura "Ada apa?"

"Bukankah di tempat kita latihan kemarin banyak bunga ya, terlebih lagi ada bunga **lily **dan **mawar**," tukasnya... Lagi-lagi Naruto sweatdrop, Sakura yang baru berlatih satu hari disitu telah menyesuaikan dirinya

"Benarkah, **Forehead**. Dimana tempat Itu?"

"Rahasia, **Pig. **Hanya Aku dan Naruto-**kun **yang boleh mengetahuinya."

"Kau sudah main rahasia-rahasiannya, **Forehead**," ujar Ino "AHA... Apa jangan-jangan..?"

"Sudah-sudah," tegur Naruto "Berisik, lebih baik kita cepat pulang.."

"YA," sahut Sakura "Hm," gumam Ino malas

Lalu, mereka semua pulang terlebih dahulu..

**Bukit Konoha **

"Mana Sakura dan Ino, sudah kutunggu dari 30 menit yang lalu belum datang juga," ujar Naruto. Mereka yang menjanjikan waktu, tapi mereka justru yang terlambat

**"Kagebunshin No Jutsu." **Naruto menciptakan empat klon **bunshin, **"Kalian, Pergi cari Sakura-**chan **dan Ino," perintah Naruto, keempat bunshin itu pun berpencar ke arah selatan, barat, utara dan timur

Tiba-tiba, empat klon itu menghilang secara bersamaan.. Ingatan **bunshin **itu pun masuk ke memori Naruto "Oh, Jadi mereka sedang dihadang ya?"

Naruto pun merapal sebidang handseal, meninggalkan kepulan asap yang tercipta, yaitu **shunshin no jutsu **

Naruto akhirnya sampai di lapangan luas yang kosong, dirinya memantau dari balik daun pohon.. Tampak Sakura yang melawan dua orang laki-laki, satunya bertubuh besar dan berambut putih.. Satunya berbadan kecil dan bertopi

Ia melihat ke arah Sakura, berjaga-jaga dengan **kunai **yang tumpul.. Karena, anak kecil yang belum **Genin**, hanya bisa menggunakan kunai yang tumpul

**For Sakura **

"Cepat kalian pergi, atau kalian kubunuh dengan **kunai **ini."

"Oh.. Kau berani sekali, ya? Walau dengan **kunai **yang tumpul itu kau sangat sombong," ujar seseorang yang bertubuh besar dan berambut

Putih

"Kalian saja masih bocah **akademi**, jauh dari kami yang sudah **genin." S**ambung seseorang bertubuh kecil dan bertopi

"Oh ya." Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya, menendang punggung bocah itu dengan kaki yang telah teraliri c**hakra **

Melihat temannya yang terpental, bocah gendut di sebelahnya tak tinggal diam.. Mengambil Kunai dari Kantong ninjanya, ia melemparnya ke Naruto

"Heh." Naruto tersenyum tipis, hanya satu kunai yang diarahkan bocah itu "Kau meremehkanku, kau salah bocah."

"**Tajuu Kunai No Jutsu." **Kunai yang tadinya berjumlah satu menjadi ratusan, Naruto melebarkan matanya, dengan cepat merapal **handseal "Fuuton: Kaze No Baria **(Teknik Angin: Teknik Perisai Angin)**." **Naruto membuat perisai Angin, menahan laju **kunai **itu

**"Katon: Goukakyu." **Ia merapal handseal lagi, bocah gempal itu menyemburkan bola api dari mulutnya, tampak asap yang menyebar seketika, bocah itu menyeringai tipis, ia memapah tubuh temannnya yang telah pingsan akibat terpental ke pohon..

Asap tak lama padam, Sakura menatap khawatir. Apakah Naruto terbakar? Ino bergumam "Naruto, kau jangan mati. Aku sudah mengajimu, loh."

Asap itu akhirnya hilang seketika, tidak sama sekali menunjukkan bocah pirang yang mendapat luka bakar, atau maniak ramen yang tubuhnya hitam, melainkan sosok..

**Sebatang Kayu **

"Tck~**Kawarimi**, sejak kapan?"

"Kau pasti ingin mengetahui kapan aku menggunakan **kawarimi**, kan?"

Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pohon, tersenyum simpul, senyum yang bisa diartikan puas

"Sejak kapan, aku tak melihat mu merapal handseal **kawarimi**, sedari tadi," tutur bocah Itu

"Kita alihkan topik dulu, sebelum aku membuatmu pingsan seperti teman yang kau papah itu, siapa namamu?"

"Buat apa kau tahu, aku terkenal ya?"

"Pede sekali kau, lebih baik kau katakan saja." Ujar Naruto "Lebih cepat kau katakan, lebih cepat kau pingsan."

Bocah itu menggeram kesal, telapak tangannya memerah menahan amarah "Tck~ baiklah, sebelum itu juga aku bertanya, untuk apa kau tahu namaku?"

"Agar aku lebih enak membuat akuntasi tentang kematianmu, nanti mayatmu tinggal kusambar menggunakan **raiton**ku."

"Memangnya kau siapa, bocah? Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa" ujar Bocah gempal itu dengan datar

"Aku? Orang se **konoha **tahu, hanya kau yang tak tahu? Berarti kaulah orang terbodoh di **konoha**," tutur Naruto sambil tersenyum singkat

"Ya! Aku orang bodoh! Tapi aku tak sebodoh kau, bocah tahi."

"Kau masih bisa menghina ku? Sayang sekali.. Emosiku tak mudah terpancing.. Gendut.."

Ino dan sakura hanya bisa menyaksikan adu mulut dua orang sejenis kelamin itu, menatap dari jauh. Takut akan pertempuran yang terjadi

"Apa dasar kau memanggilku gendut? Kau tak punya akal kan, memanggilku dengan sebutan gendut.. Akalmu dimana, bocah tengik."

"Gendut.. Gendut, kau ini. Selain banyak bicara, ternyata otakmu dangkal juga, ya?" Tutur Naruto pelan, dirinya terus beradu mulut dengan bocah ini

Bocah itu kembali marah "Kau beraninya memanggilku gendut lagi! Apa maumu, hah.."

Naruto tersenyum singkat "Kau seperti temanku, Chouji Akimichi, keturunan **klan **Akimichi, dia sangat marah bila diejek gendut.. Sama sepertimu, tapi otaknya tidak sedangkalmu."

"Beraninya kau bocah! Kau ingin memancing emosiku, hah? Apa maumu, bocah.."

"Benar kan, otakmu dangkal.. Sudahlah, aku ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan ini dengan cepat, lebih baik kau beri tahu nama dan alamat lengkapmu.. Nanti setelah pingsan, kau akan kuantar ke rumahmu.. Dan.. Oh ya! Lebih baik kau catat juga nama temanmu dan alamatnya, nanti juga kuantar.."

"Namaku ya... Baiklah, Akimichi Chourou, kakak dari Akimichi Chouji, tinggal di **mansion klan akimichi**," tuturnya. Membuat Naruto terbelalak. Walau hanya disembunyikan dengan datar

"Begitu ya? Aku sangat ingin melawan seseorang dari **klan Akimichi**, aku pernah ingin mengajak Chouji bertarung. Tapi bocah itu hanya makan dan makan saja, pikirannya..."

"Kau beraninya! Mengejek adikku.." Chourou menggeram marah, memakan pil khas **'klan akimichi' **nya

**"Baika No Jutsu." **Ia membesarkan tubuhnya, "Aku akan menggilingmu.." Ia tersenyum

"Nah, begitu dong.. Gendut, aku jadi bersemangat.." Naruto masung mode kuda-kuda **style **yang ia beri nama **'tenketsu style' **

**"Nikudan Sensha." **Chourou menggulung dirinya menjadi bola, mengikuti pergerakan Naruto, Naruto hanya bisa menghindar dengan melompat ke kiri, kanan dan belakang

Saat ia berada di belakang pohon, ia sengaja mundur hingga jaraknya tiga cm dari pohon itu, saat bola raksasa itu hampir menyentuhnya, ia melompat dengan cepat hingga chourou menabrak pohon dan kembali ke mode normal

"Ah~ akhirnya kau kalah, bocah gendut.. Sebaiknya, kau pergi.. Sebelum aku melukaimu lebih parah dari ini.."

Chourou pun hanya pergi, ia memapah temannya dan berlalu dari sana, Naruto kemudian menghampiri Sakura dan Ino

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia menghadang kalian? Apakah kalian berbuat usil?"

Ino berucap "Tadi, Sakura bercerita tentang hal yang ia pelajari bersama kau, ia mengambil kunainya, ia contohkan dengan ia aliri **chakra**, melemparnya ke sembarang arah, tanpa sadar.. Kunainya mengenai kaki mereka."

Mendengar tuturan dari Ino, Naruto mengganguk paham. Dengan itu juga, ia berlalu dari hadapan Ino. Berjalan menuju gadis itu, tampak Sakura yang menunduk. Tak berani menatap bocah **uzumaki **itu

Naruto tersenyum, ia menggunakan tangan kanannya.. Menggangkat dagu Sakura.. Membuat Gadis itu mendongkak, memandangnya.. Memandang mata blue **shappire **itu, **shappire **bertemu **emerald **

"Tak apa, Sakura**-chan**, tapi. Lain kali, berhati-hatilah.. Bagaimana kalau kunai mu menusuk seorang bayi? Atau menusuk seorang ninja atau **counvil **tepat di jantung atau organ-organ vital lainnya?"

Sakura kembali tertunduk, dirinya memang salah.. Menggunakan kekuatan untuk dipamerkan, padahal ia baru sedikit menguasai ilmu **ninja**, itu pun hanya kontrol **chakra. **Ia masih sangat lemah

"Oke, kalau kau sudah tenang. Ayo kita ke bukit biasa kita berlatih, dan jangan menangis terus, nanti disini bisa banjir." Naruto berbicara diselilingi tawanya sendiri, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tertunduk disana

"Ino, kau temankan dia. Aku ingin ke sana sebentar." Kata Naruto lalu pergi ke tempat yang ia tuju

Ino pun menghampiri sahabatnya Itu "Jangan lah bersedih, **Forehead**. Kau baru memiliki kekuatan, pasti kau memamerkannya.. Akupun, jika memilik I kekuatan. Pasti kupamerkan."

Sakura menghapus air mata yang sempat menghias di wajahnya, ia tersenyum hambar

"**Arigatou, Pig." **Sakura tersenyum, "Ini, ambillah." Ino menyerahkan sebuah kain, Sakura mengambilnya. Untuk menghapus air matanya "Cepatlah, waktu kita telah terkuras banyak, naruto menunggu kita," sambung Ino lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura, Sakura pun pergi dari sana

"Akhirnya, kalian sampai juga," Gumam Naruto kepada Sakura dan Ino yang telah datang

"Sudah, cepat tunjukkan dimana tempatnya, aku mau bersolek nih." Kata Ino "Kalau kau Ingin bersolek, sana. Pergi saja ke rumahmu." Balas Naruto

Sakura hanya memandang mereka dari jarak jauh, ia sedang tak ingin terlibat adu mulut

X. X. X. X. X. X. X X X XX

Akhirnya, mereka sampai juga di tempat bukit itu, Naruto langsung memetik beberapa tangkai bunga **lily **dan Mawar

"Wah, ada **lily **putih." Ujar Ino seraya memegang bunga **lily **putih di tangannya, saat itu juga. Sakura menghampirinya

"Mau kau apakan bunga itu? Dimakan." Tanya Sakura. Ino hanya terkikik pelan

"Sakura, memangnya kau mau makan bunga **lily **putih? Aku menggunakannya untuk..." Ino memberi jeda, membuat Sakura semakin penasaran

"Dijual."

Bletak..

Sakura menjitak Ino, Gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja benjol akibat jitakan dari Sakura.

"Apa-apaan sih." Ujar Ino seraya memegang kepalanya

"Kamu bikin aku kesal sih," seru Sakura "Aku tanya? Masa kamu bilang dijual."

"Tentu saja bukan, **forehead**." Gumam Ino "Ini kan untuk dikumpulkan ke Iruka**-sensei**."

Sementara Naruto

Naruto tampak berjalan di tempat yang agak jauh,ia memetik beberapa tangkai bunga **lily **dan **anggrek**, menyimpannya di keranjang yang ia bawa

"Fuih.." Ia menyeka keringat yang mengalir di kepalanya, dan tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Ia langsung beranjak dari sana

Sesampainya disana, Naruto langsung menghampiri kedua Gadis Itu "Sakura-**chan, **Ino. Ayo kita pergi."

"Ayo!" Seru Sakura "Baiklah." Gumam Ino

Lalu, mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing..

**X. X. X **

Esok harinya di Akademi, Naruto berjalan santai. Dirinya tersenyum singkat sebelum memasuki kelasnya,

Sesampainya Ia di dalam kelas itupun, ia masih tersenyum singkat. Shikamaru menguap singkat memandangnya "Kau kenapa senyam-senyum sendiri, sih?" Keluhnya singkat

"Mana Chouji, sih?" Bukannya menjawab keluhan Shikamaru, Naruto balik bertanya. "Dia Sakit."

Naruto menghela nafasnya singkat "Ya sudahlah." Tuturnya sambil berlalu dari hadapan Shikamaru ke bangkunya

"Hai, Sakura-**chan**." Sapanya singkat saat berada di hadapan Sakura, meletakkan singkat tas **ransel **nya sambil mengikuti posisi teman **klan naranya** yaitu tidur

Saat dirinya tertidur agak lelap, bibir Sakura berkilah. Ia berkata,

"Hai Juga, Naruto**-kun**."

**TBC**

**A/N: Yoo... Saya update kilat 'kan? (Ditimpuk Readers) Yaa.. Maaf aja.. Saya Hiatus tiga minggu, jadi saya persembahkan fic perdamaian Abadi **

**Kayaknya update selanjutnya fic Lost In The Dimension atau Back To The Past. Mohon tinggalkan Review...**

**Tapi saya balas Review Anonim dulu**

** : Min, saya mau tanya kapan Naruto sama Sakura jadian? **Biar waktu yang menjawab.. Tapi mungkin di saat umur mereka dah enam belasan lah.. Tapi ini masih kemungkinan

**Hikitani8Man: doton, ya? padahal, aku berharap raiton, biar sakura bisa Ranshinshō, kayak tsunade... tapi gak apalah... **

**oh ya, jadikan sakura kuat juga, jangan kayak fict lain yang mana, narutonya kuat banget sedangkan ceweknya lawan ninja sekelas hidan aja kalah (saya ambil perbandingannya hidan, karena menurut saya hidan adalah akatsuki terlemah).. jadi sasaran empuk buat nyulik-penculikan untuk menjebak naruto, jika anda pingin buat naruto sekelas hagoromo/juubidara [madara jubii mode]/kaguya [kayaknya gak mungkin, soalnya final bossnya] buat sakura sekelas nagato, kalo nagato masih terlalu kuat sekalas itachi ama jiraiya aja gak papa dan buat sakura bisa sage mode siput/shikkotsu, soalnya cuma hashirama aja yang nguasain (tapi buat sedikit lebih lemah dari hashirama), beda dengan katak/myouboku [ada minato, naruto ama jiraiya] atau ular/ryuuchi [ada kabuto ama jugo, walau jugo gak bisa ngendaliin sih]... **Oke, akan saya pikirkan soal sage modenya, thanks sarannnya

Dan Chourou itu kakaknya chouji yaitu OC


	5. Chapter 5 (Pacar dan Kencan)

PD5(selesai)

Iruka memasuki kelas itu, suasana yang tadinya gaduh menjadi agak tenang. Naruto terbangun dari posisinya. Ia menguap singkat, disampingnya ia juga memandang Shikamaru yang sama dengannya, bangun dari tidur dan menguap. Walau akhir-akhirnya kami hanya tertidur juga

Naruto tertidur lama, ia lelap. Tak memerhatikan sama sekali apa yang dibicarakan oleh Iruka. Ia hanya tertidur, begitu pula si nanas itu.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura mengguncangnya dan berkata "Naruto**-kun **bangun." Bisiknya pelan di telinga Naruto, membuat bocah berkulit **tan **itu terusik dan akhirnya bangun "Ah kau menggangu tid~" Naruto menatap orang yang membangunkannya, ia membungkam mulutnya cepat. Tak lama ia tersenyum lima jari

"Ah kau menggangu tidurku ya sakura, kau sangat baik.."

"Alasan yang tak masuk akal."

"Hehehe... Tapi kau pasti ada sebabnya membangunkanku."

"Tugas dari Iruka**-sensei **, kau lupa, ya?"

"Tugas apa, ya?"

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto perlahan, raut wajahnya kesal. Ia sudah marah "Tugas semalam, Baka!"

"Tugas semalam, oh aku tahu!"

"Nah akhirnya kau tahu.."

"Tugas untuk tidur, 'kan?"

"Tugas mengumpulkan bunga, baka!"

"Oh aku tahu." Gumam Naruto "Celaka! Aku lupa membawa bunganya, masih tertinggal di Apartemenku.."

"Dasar, kau memang BAKA."

"Aku pergi dulu, ya" Naruto langsung menghilang dibalik kepulan asap. Tak berselang lima detik kemudian, ia telah sampai kembali di samping Sakura

"Cepat sekali, kau memakai jutsu apa itu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran

"Shunshin."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau nanti akan tahu."

"Baiklah." Ujar Sakura menyerah "Tapi, ayo cepat! Iruka**-sensei **sudah menunggu, tuh."

Akhirnya, Naruto dan Sakura mengumpulkan bunga itu

**Naruto Pov **

Aku mengumpulkan bunga itu dengan sakura-chan, Aku kembali duduk di bangku ku, menatap ke arah depan. Berdirilah para murid yang tak membawa bunga sama sekali. Aku menatap mereka, terdiri dari

Nara Shikamaru, Kiba Inuzuka, Akimitsu Ryune, Ryu Nari, Uzuna Akari, Meishitsu Atatane, Gurin Balu, dan masih banyak lagi. Semuanya sekitar 11 orangan yang kusebutkan hanya tujuh, sih

Aku menatap mereka dibalik jendela, kebetulan aku duduk di tempat yang dekat oleh jendela, aku menatap kearah mereka yang sedang berlari keliling lapangan, aku tersenyum lima jari. Jika aku tak kembali ke Apartemen ku tadi, tamatlah aku. Nasibku akan sama seperti mereka. Mungkin aku jadi Ikan asin gosong?

Tapi, aku juga agak sensitif sih, kulitku juga udah coklat kehitam-hitaman atau lebih cocok disebut kulit tan. Ah sudah, lupakan saya itu, buang jauh-jauh

Aku telah terbiasa dengan ini, dan aku kembali tertidur. Para murid yang dihukum lari keliling lapangan pun sudah kelelahan dan masuk kembali ke dalam kelas. Aku hanya berpesan sedikit pada Sakura

"Bangunkan aku jika jam istirahat tiba."

Kulihat Sakura yang mengganguk padaku dan tersenyum ceria, Aku pun mulai terlelap di alam mimpiku

**Time Skip **

**Naruto Pov end**

**Normal Pov **

"Naruto**-kun, **bangun.." Bisik Sakura ditelinga Naruto, Naruto langsung terbangun cepat dan mengusap kedua mataku dengan telapak tangan, menghilangkan jejak bahwa aku baru bangun tidur. Naruto menguap seketika

"Ya, ada apa, ya?"

"Sudah jam istirahat."

"Ouch... Ikut aku ke atap, ya?"

"Baiklah."

"Pegangan."

Lalu, Sakura berpegangan di pundak Naruto, mereka berdua hilang ditelan asap. Dibalik itu, ada sedikit tatapan melirik dari seorang bocah **raven **"Uzumaki Naruto, bocah pertama yang mengejekku, cukup menarik.."

Naruto dan Sakura ahkirnya sampai di atap, suasana hening seketika. Naruto sudah duduk di salah satu kursi, ia mengambil sebuah kursi yang terletak tak jauh olehnya. Lalu menepuk-nepuknya, sekedar menyuruh Sakura agar ia duduk

Sakura yang mengerti tersebut langsung mendudukan dirinya. Ia tersenyum lembut, tapi ia masih penasaran, apa sih tujuan mereka kemari pas jam istirahat lagi?! Tentunya menggangu jam makannya

Naruto masih tampak bingung sekarang, ia menarik nafasnya perlahan "Aku tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura terkesiap saat pandangan Naruto menjadi Serius, Gadis Itu tak pernah melihat Naruto dengan mata seserius ini

"Begini.." Naruto sedikit berdehem, Ia ingin segera memulai kata-katanya "Aku Mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, tanpa ada nada yang terpotong maupun tersendat-sendat, 6 kata tulus 'Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?'

Ia tak perduli akan ditolak. Ia tahu diri, Dirinya hanyalah seorang monster yang akan menjadi monster hingga kapanpun. Ia tak perduli akan dipotong hidup-hidup oleh Ayah dan Ibu Sakura. Ia tak perduli itu. Yang terpenting baginya. Cintanya, Ya... Cintanya

**"Yuhuii.. Gaki akhirnya Pacaran juga. Wah eksresinya serius bangetzz tuh..." Kata Kurama di mode telepati, padahal disana. Ia sudah guling-guling **

"Ya, aku juga. Aku mau." Sakura berkata dengan wajah yang sudah memerah, menyampingkan mukanya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian ia kembali menoleh.

Naruto kemudian memberi isyarat. Sakura mengerti isyarat itu. Ia menghambur memeluk Naruto. Pelukan itu bukanlah nafsu. Melainkan kasih sayang tulus dari lubuk Hati Mereka masing-masing

Cukup lama mereka diam dalam keadaan begini, Kurama yang berada di dalam mindscape kembali berseru

**"Gaki, sebagai hadiahnya. Kau akan kuberi hadiah spesial. Yang kau pasti akan terkesima." **

"Ya, Kurama. Aku lagi senang, jadi kau diam dulu, ya?" Balas Naruto melewati pikirannya, yang tentu saja tersambung pada Kurama

Lalu tak lama, Naruto melepas pelukannya, ia berkata "Jam Istirahat telah habis, Sakura-**chan**"

"Whaa... Aku sangat lapar.." Teriak Sakura sambil memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi, Naruto yang mendengar itu tertawa kecil. Sakura memerah menahan malu, wajahnya memanas

"Tenang Saja, Nanti Aku akan mentrakitrmu.." Kata Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya " Di Ichiraku Ramen, setuju?" Sambungnya sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya

Sakura juga mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, kedua jari itu terapit. "Setuju."

**Time Skip **

Waktunya Pulang Akademi, mendengar bel berbunyi nyaring. Sang Pemuda berkulit tan itu segera berlari keluar kelas. Padahal Iruka**-sensei **belum memberi arahan untuk keluar kelas "Heii.. Naruto, belum kuberi arahan pulang.." Seru Iruka, tapi percuma saja. Naruto sudah keluar dari kelas dan berlari ke arah gerbang

Saat ia sudah keluar dari kelas, ia mencari tempat yang amat sepi. Setelah ketemu, langsung saja ia menghilang dalam **via shunshin. **

"**King Terry Jr" **

"Akhirnya aku sampai juga di Apartemen ku." Kata Naruto, karena nanti. Jam tiga sore, waktunya dirinya mengajak Sakura makan di Ichiraku. Ia segera saja mengambil handuknya dan segera mandi, menghilangkan bau asam yang sudah lekat di tubuhnya.

Setelah selesai, ia segera saja memakai Baju Hitam dengan lambang spiral di belakangnya, yang ia ketahui adalah lambang klan Uzumaki. Sebagai pasangannya, Ia memakai celana hitam panjang mirip ANBU, ia juga memakai Jaket berwarna Hitam Putih dengan garis-garis oranye (Naruto gak pakai jaket orange-biru)

Setelah itu juga, ia menyemprotkan parfum pada tubuhnya, agar wangi sih.. Ia juga memakai Gel Rambut yang telah ia oleskan ke rambut pirang Jabriknya.

Rambutnya juga ia biarkan acak-acakan. Keren... Itulah kesannya sekarang, menatap dirinya di cermin, ia berkata "Akulah Pangeran Hatimu, Haruno Sakura..."

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, tapi Naruto sudah berpakaian rapi dan bersih, ia tak mau terlambat kali ini, kencan pertama.. Ya itu mungkin, walau hanya sebatas di Ichiraku sih

Tapi inilah momen berkesannya, ia sudah setia menunggu dengan cara berbincang dengan Kurama, segera saja Ia masuk ke dalam mindscapenya

Di dalam mindscapenya bukanlah sebuah pembuangan air yang lembab dan gelap, melainkan sebuah taman yang lengkap dengan tempat tidur..

["Hah, sirubah pemalas itu sedang tertidur."] Gumam Naruto pelan saat melihat Kurama yang sedang tidur. Agar dirinya tak lepas. Kurama diikat rantai walau tak terik. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil berada di benaknya. Ia juga tersenyum jahil

Ia membuat handseal seketika "**Tajuu Kagebunshin No Jutsu." **

Dalam seketika saja, ruangan taman itu sudah penuh oleh ribuan klon Naruto, lebih tepatnya sekitar 2000an lebih

"Kalian semua, hajar kurama tepat di moncongnya.." Perintah Naruto pada para klonnya, merasa diperintahkan oleh sang Bos.. Para klon pun menghajar Kurama tepat di moncongnya, sementara Naruto merubah bentuknya menjadi kursi taman. Kursi taman yang sebelumnya telah ia bakar habis-habis hingga debunya pun telah tak ada

Kurama yang merasakan amat sakit di moncongnya membuka matanya perlahan. Iris Rubynya memanas saat melihat ribuan klon yang terus menerus memukulinya tepat di moncongnya. Ia sudah tahu ulah siapa ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan si bocah berkulit tan dan berambut pirang jabrik... Uzumaki Naruto atau lebih tepatnya Namikaze Naruto... **Jinchuuruki **nya

Ia mengarahkan cakar tajamnya, menebas puluhan bunshin sampai lenyap digantikan asap... Ia mengumpulkan energi hitam di mulutnya, walau itu agak kecil..

"**Mini Bijuudama**." Sekitar banyak sekali bunshin yang lenyap.. Kini hanya tersisa 35 Bunshin. Kurama pun mengarahkan cakarnya dan...

**Blesh..**

Tapi masih tersisa satu bunshin rupanya... Naruto langsung ke mode normalnya, mengajak bunshinnya untuk menepi kearahnya.. Tapi ia bukan bermaksud lari.. Dirinya kini membuat Rasengan besar dengan bantuan bunshinnya

Saat **Rasengan **itu telah menjadi 2X lipat dari tubuh sang pemiliknya, bunshin itu langsung lenyap sesuai perintah sang Majikan... Naruto langsung saja berlari ke arah Kurama

"**Oodama Rasengan.." **

Brak...

Kurama menahan itu dengan kedua ekornya.. Tapi itu membuat ekornya harus terluka.. Oodama Rasengan naruto telah menghilang.. Tapi, karena ia **Bijuu **ia dapat menyembuhkan lukanya dalam selang waktu 15 detik

Melihat Naruto yang menyerangnya, Ia tahu apa maksud serangan Naruto, mengajak ia sparring

[**"Gaki... Kau ingin mengajakku sparing ya? Kalau kau patah tulang jangan salahkan aku."]**

["Baiklah, Jika kau kalah. Jangan salahkan aku."]

[**"Aku tak akan kalah denganmu."]**

Naruto langsung mengambil sebuah Gulungan, ia mengigit ibu jarinya hingga keluar darah dan akhirnya keluarlah Pedang **Zanpakatou **

**["Kau menggunakan Pedang Itu pun tak akan menang."]**

Tanpa menghiraukan Ucapan Kurama, Pemuda Uzumaki Itu dengan segera berlari zig-zag, Pedang **Zanpakatou **sudah berada di genggamannya.. Yang kapan saja dapat menebas dengan ganasnya.. Meskipun Pedang Itu seberat 10 buah Gunung.. Tapi, ia sudah terbiasa dengan gravitasi yang dinaikkan oleh Hagoromo saat latihannya pada setiap hari hingga tahun selama 2 tahunan

Kurama hanya terdiam di tempatnya, menunggu lancaran serangan Naruto "**Kagebunshin No Jutsu." Kata Naruto lalu terciptalah 1 klon.. **

**"Masih menggunakan Jutsu murahan itu, heh.." **Kurama terkekeh pelan melihat Naruto yang kini berjumlah dua, alias saat bersama bunshinnya

Kedua Naruto itu maju dengan Pedang Zanpakatou masih di raihan tangan mereka masing-masing... "**Two Slice." **Naruto dan Bunshinnya mengaliri **zanpakatou **mereka dengan chakra angin membentuk tebasan angin.. Membuat Kurama menghindar ke samping sambil membuat **insou**

**"[Katon: Gouka Meshitsu]" **dan Api Hitam berskala besar mengarah menuju Naruto dan Bunshinnnya

Pooft...

Satu Bunshin menghilang, Naruto yang asli dengan segera mengaktifkan **Rinnegannya **"**Gakido." **

Dan tak lama Api Hitam itu tersedot Naruto.. Ia membuat **insou **lagi "**Katon: Gouka Mekakyu." **

Dari mulut Naruto keluarlah Api berwarna merah seukuran milik katon: gouka meshitsu kurama... Kurama membalas juga..

**"[Katon: Gouka Meshitsu]"**

Dan seketika Asap Besar pun terjadi, Naruto yang memiliki inisiatif tinggi nan jenius walau terkadang bodoh dan kocak pun merapal **handseal **dan menonaktfikan **Rinnegan **

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa**." Angin Putih menyapu badai kabut itu hingga hilang.. Naruto kini mengaktifkan **Rinnegan **lagi, Ia mencari keberadaan Kurama..

Tapi, ia merasakan Energi Kurama di belakangnya.. **Bijuudama **mengarah ke arahnya, Ia tak punya benteng bagus untuk saat ini.. Menghisap dengan **Gakidou **akan hanya mencapaikan nnya saja.. Terlebih ia tak boleh banyak memakai kekuatan dari Rinnegan

Kemudian ia membuat insou 

**"Doton: Doushitsu Gokensou" **dan di hadapan Naruto muncullah berlapis-lapis tanah pelindung tapi itu sia-sia... **Bijuudama masih **saja setia berjalan ke arah Naruto, seakan tak ada pilihan lain, Naruto akhirnya mengeluarkan jutsunya

"**Gakidou." **

Dan Bijuudama itu pun menghilang digantikan sosok berambut pirang Jabrik yang pingsan akibat kelelahan menggunakan **Rinnegan **

**Mindscape Naruto Pukul 16.25 **

Naruto sesekali mengerjapkan matanya, pandangannya mendapati kalau ia masih di **mindscape **nya, sesekali ia juga kagum dengan padang bunga yang dibuat si Rikudou Itu.. Jika ia sudah dewasa nanti.. Dirinya ingin menjadi pertapa seperti Rikudou nantinya..

Ia melihat Kurama yang tengah tertidur... Ia akhirnya sadar, Jam berapa ini.. Dan dengan segera Ia bertanya ke pada Rubah Orange di hadapannya, taktala bersuara besar.. Kemudian Rubah Orange itu membalas dengan malas "Tuh lihat disana.."

Ternyata disudut padang Bunga ini ada Jam besar toh.. Kenapa selama ini ia tak tahu.. Apakah faktor bodoh atau tak sadar dengan lingkungannya sendiri

Jam yang tertera di sana adalah...

**16.25**

Aduh! Ia lupa, ada Janji dengan Sakura.. Tanpa berpikir panjang lebar, dalam seketika ia sudah menghilang dari hadapan Kurama

Saat ia sudah keluar dari Apartemennya, langsung saja ia berlari keluar.. Tanpa disadarinya, di hadapannya, di depan pintu Apartemennya... Berdiri sosok bersurai pink dan beriris **emerald... Yah! **Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura

"Eitt... Maafkan aku, Sakura.." Kata Naruto lirih, dari tatapan matanya yang berkaca-kaca... Ia sudah kelewatan terlambat kali ini.. Padahal di Akademi saja ia tak separah ini... Bayangkan saja.. Terlambat dalam waktu hampir 1 setengah jam dalam waktu yang dijanjikan, sungguh amat parah bukan?

"Ah tak apa-apa.." Gadis Haruno itu hanya membalas tersenyum ceria **'dasar Naruto-kun, sudah terlambat 1 setengah jam masih saja' **inner Sakura dalam hati merasa tak terima

"Ya sudah, ayo kita ke Ichiraku." Tanpa meminta persetujuan ia langsung saja menggandeng tangan Sakura sesaat saja, tapi ia akhirnya sadar.. "Kau jalan dulu saja.."

"Kenapa?" Ujar Sakura.. Kenapa coba Naruto harus menyuruhnya Jalan duluan..

"Aku harus mengambil barang.." Alasannya berbohong "Ambil Apa?" Sakura bertanya

"Uang.." Jawab Naruto datar "Aku akan tunggu.."

"Cepatlah, Pergi. Aku bisa menyusul mu secara cepat.. Atau mungkin aku dulu yang sampai.." Naruto berkata karena ia akan menyusul dengan via shunshin "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap menunggu.." Sakura tetap pada pendiriannya, teguh.. Itulah..

Naruto tak habis pikir dengan sifat Sakura yang keras kepala... Ia takut jika ia bersama dengan Sakura, Sakura juga diejek bocah monster dan ditakuti.. Ia tak mau hal itu terjadi pada orang lain selain dirinya, ia takut itu

Dan mungkin hal yang terparah.. Orang tua Sakura, ya! Kemungkinan akan memarahinya, mencarcinya dan yang terburuk lagi Sakura dilarang oleh mereka untuk mendekatinya.. Menjauhinya, lagi-lagi ia takut itu

"Kumohon, Pergilah dulu.. Aku ada Alasan untuk Ini.."

"Apa alasan aku akan diejek dan dihajar karena mendekati bocah monster, hm?"

Kenapa Sakura bisa tahu tentang dirinya, lagi-lagi ia bingung sendiri.. Dan ia langsung pergi dalam Via Shunshin.. Ia tetap memperteguh pendiriannya, saat ia pergi.. Ia menitip pesan "Langsung pergilah ke Ichiraku.."

Dan dalam seketika Naruto menghilang.. Sakura dengan seketika langsung keluar dari Apartemen itu dan berlari keluar seketika.. Ia langsung saja berlari ke Ichiraku Ramen, di depannya telah berdiri tegak Naruto Uzumaki sambil bersandar di dinding kedai Ramen itu, ia menatap penampilan Sakura

Baju Sweater Panjang Hitam dengan motif Bunga Sakura, Rok merah 5 Cm di atas lutut serta Rambut yang tergerai indah..

Waw! Ia makin jatuh cinta ke jerat pesona.. Biasanya Wanita yang terjerat pesona, kini Laki-laki Juga..

"Kau mau berdiri terus disitu apa masuk?" Suara Sakura langsung membuyarkan seketika lamunan Pemuda Uzumaki itu, ia langsung memasuki Kedai Itu, di depannya lagi.. Ada seorang Yamanaka Ino "Kau ini tak bekerja lagi, ya." Celotehnya panjang, kemudian Sakura juga masuk di sana

"Aku sudah minta izin dengan Ayahmu, jauh-jauh hari. Kok..." Balas Naruto tak mau kalah "Lagipula ada apa kau disini.."

"Ya Makanlah.."

"Kenapa kau makan disini?"

"Kalau kau boleh, kenapa aku tidak.."

"Sudah-sudah.." Lerai Sakura di tengah pertikaian panjang itu, Ino segera membayar Ramennya dan Pergi.. Tanpa berbalik badan, ia berkata pelan

"Sudah Jadian, ya.. Kencan Pertama, hm?" Tak memerlukan Jawaban, Ino langsung menghilang dari sana **'tunggu saja, pig' **inner Sakura dalam hati

Tanpa sadar. Duo beda gender disana wajahnya memerah.. Tapi, Naruto langsung memesan pesanan

"Ayame **nee-chan, **Miso Ramen Tiga Mangkok ukuran Jumbo ya, seperti biasa..."

"Kalau aku Ramen Sayur, ya..."

"Baiklah, Pesanan datang..." Penjual bernama Ayame itu tersenyum, tiga menit berselang pula.. Datanglah Pesanan..

Naruto makan dengan sangat cepat.. Dalam seketika ia sudah menghabiskan tiga mangkoknya, sedangkan Sakura.. Ia hanya terpana melihat kecepatan makan Naruto... Jika ada lomba makan Ramen tercepat di dunia, ia tak heran jika Naruto**-lah **Pemenangnya

"Sakura**-Chan, **Ramenmu masih Penuh, tuh.." Seusai Makan, Naruto langsung saja melirik sakura. Ia menatap mangkok Ramen sakura yang masih penuh "Ah Iƴǝ." Sesaat pula, Sakura langsung mengambil sumpitnya dan makan secara perlahan.. Tidak seperti Naruto yang amat cepat, dirinya hanya makan secara perlahan..

Setelah Selesai pula, Naruto dan Sakura langsung pergi, seusai Naruto membayar pesanannya, ia langsung mengajak Sakura pergi dari sana

**"PerdamaianAbadi"**

Mata Sakura membulat saat ia menatap tempat ini. Iris **emerald **nya menangis bukan karena sedih ataupun takut atau lemah.. Itu tangis haru. Ia menatap bunga-bunga yang bermekaran disini.. Rumput yang liar.. Ia ingin menjadi Rumput yang bebas..

Mendudukan dirinya perlahan di Rerumputan itu, Sakura hendak menyeka air matanya.. Namun, ia agak terlambat.. Tangan Tan halus telah lebih dulu menyekanya "Kau ingat tempat ini?"

Sakura mengganguk singkat "Ya, aku ingat. Aku tak akan pernah lupa." Dia tersenyum simpul

"Disinilah tempat aku dulu menolong kau dari anak-anak yang menggangu mu itu.." Kata Naruto sambil menjelaskan kejadian dulu "Saat Itu juga.. Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga."

Dan mereka pun berpelukan erat di Padang Bunga Itu, Bunga Sakura yang mekar disana menjadi saksi moment langkah mereka.. Musim Semi sudah tiba..

**To Be Contineud **

**Genre Fic ini kuubah dikit **

**Jika sebelumnya Adventure & Romance**

**Ini menjadi Romance & Adventure.. Jadi porsi Romance nya lebih banyak soal Pair udah bulet NaruSaku... Keep Reading.. Tapi mungkin akan jadi mini harem... MUNGKIN **

Niatnya pengen Discontineud sih, karena ide kurang, tapi karena saya tahu Readers akan kecewa nantinya.. Saya tetap lanjut

Soal Discontineud atau lanjut sampai tamat..

Hanya waktu yang dapat menjawab


	6. Chapter 6 (ANBU)

PD6

Setelah berpelukan cukup lama di ladang bunga itu, Naruto melepas pelukannya pada Sakura. Dia langsung berkata "Sudah Sore" sambil menatap langit yang sudah Jingga. Ia berkata "Pulanglah."

Sakura tak membantah. Ia mengganguk singkat. Lalu Ia pulang dari Ladang Bunga Itu. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian disana. Terduduk

Setelah Sakura menghilang dari tatapannya, Naruto langsung menghela nafasnya singkat "Ah~Apakah Aku Bisa mengenai **cinta?" **

Dan dalam seketika, Naruto sudah menghilang disisakan Jejak Asap yang tertinggal di tempat duduknya tadi

Pofft...

Naruto muncul di Gedung Hokage.. Ia langsung berkata tanpa basa-basi

"Aku mau bertemu Hokage."

"Dia ada di dalam."

Naruto langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam.. Saat ia telah tiba di depan pintu ruang **hokage itu**, ia berdehem pelan nan berkata

"Heem.. Boleh aku masuk." Setelah berkata, Ia mengetuk pintu kayu itu singkat "Boleh." Jawaban ia dengar dari dalam

Sesaat, Naruto langsung memasuki pintu itu. Menguncinya Rapat-Rapat "Hiruzen**-jiji.** Tolong Pastikan Ruangan ini kosong." Katanya.. Matanya serius.. Tak pernah sosok Uzumaki Naruto seserius ini..

"Ini sudah kosong, Naruto**-kun." **Kata Hiruzen sambil tersenyum singkat "Kau Pikir Aku Bodoh. Aku tahu disini masih banyak ANBU." Celoteh Pria Pirang Itu "Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Sandaime Hokage

"Cepat! Usir saja."

"Baiklah, ANBU.. Keluarlah.." Dan dari berbagai sudut, keluarlah Para ANBU dan langsung pergi.. Meninggalkan dua orang tua-muda disana

"Jadi, Apa Tujuan mu kesini..?" tanya Hiruzen **to the topik. **Waktunya sedang tak banyak saat ini, ia sibuk.. Masih banyak **paperwork **dan dokumen yang menanti-nanti dan menghantuinya

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Kilah Naruto "Apa Itu?" Hiruzen jadi penasaran sekarang. Ia mendorong **paperwork **nya menjauh dari sana. Sekarang

"Aku sedang..." Naruto sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak, membuat sang **kakek **tua berjuluk **sandaime hokage** itu makin penasaran

"Bosan."

Rasa Penasaran pada diri **Sandaime** digantikan rasa kesal.. Capek-capek ia mendengar, lebih baik ia langsung mengusir Naruto tadi.. Malahan bocah satu ini mengusir ANBU juga, tuh!

"Dan dari Itu... Aku minta misi.."

**Sandaime **tertawa kecil.. Untungnya ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua.. Tanpa siapa-siapa "Hahaha.. Kau masih bocah Akademy.." Sambil berkata, ia masih terus tertawa

"Kau sudah pernah kuceritakan tentang kekuatanku, bukan?"

"Tapi, tetap saja.. Kau hanya bocah akademy, kalau sudah Genin, kujamin! Banyak misi misi bertubi-tubi.."

"Kalau begitu jadikan Aku ANBU.."

"Kau gila.." Kata Hiruzen "Kau masih kecil,"

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi.." Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, menghadapi shinobi dengan julukan 'The Profesor' ini memang agak sulit "Kemampuan ku sekarang sudah setara ANBU"

"Oh YaaA..."

"Iƴǝ, jadi cepatlah kakek tua.." Kata Naruto datar. Ia menyisipkan sindiran pada sang hokage ini.. Hokage yang tak terima diejek kakek tua pun memanggil "INU"

Tak lama muncul ANBU bertopeng Anjing dengan rambut silver perak "Ada Yang bisa saya bantu"

"Tolong kau lawan dia.." Sambil menghisap tembakau Rokoknya. Sandaime menunjuk Naruto yang tersenyum lima jari "Dimana?"

"Di Ruang Bawah Tanah ini, ada **training ground." **Seusai itu.. Sandaime langsung saja memegang pundak Naruto dan INU dan mereka langsung berpindah di tempat hijau yang diberitahukan oleh sang hokage tadi "ini pertandingan yang menentukan apakah kau diangkat menjadi ANBU atau tidak, Naruto..."

Naruto langsung membuat insou. Anbu Itu tampaknya mengikuti **insou **dari Naruto

"**Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu." **Teriak mereka bersamaan. Naruto meniupkan api besar dari mulutnya. Sedangkan, ANBU inu membuka topengnya. Tapi, dibalik topeng itu masih ada masker hitam tersembunyi. Membuka sedikit, Api langsung juga keluar dari mulut sang ANBU

Asap terselubung.. Sang ANBU pun mengeluarkan senjata andalannya.. Apalagi kalau bukan... **Sharingan **yang ia gunakan untuk mencopy jutsu tadi

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa.." **Angin dari Naruto langsung menyapu Kabut Asap Itu. Matanya membulat seketika saat melihat mata bertomoe 3. Ia tahu itu... **Sharingan **"Jadi kau si copy-ninja, Hatake Kakashi, hm?"

"Ya." Karena Identitasnya telah diketahui, maka ANBU elit itu dengan segera melepas topengnya. Ia telah merasa tak perlu dengan topeng itu. Ia masih memakai masker, toh!

"Ya, Bagus Aku Jadi bersemangat." Melihat Kakashi yang sudah serius. Sang keturunan Namikaze Itu langsung merapal **handseal **

**"Fuuton: Dai Kamatachi." **

**"Suiton: Tajuu Suijenheki." **

Naruto mengeluarkan Angin Pengoyak. Kakashi mengeluarkan Tiga Tameng Air... Kebetulan disana ada kolam air juga

Tak lama kedua Jutsu itu menghilang.. Hiruzen yang melihat itu hanya memandang tak percaya. Walau ia sudah tahu kekuatan dari sang Uzumaki itu tersendiri. Mempunyai **Rinnegan **yang masih dirahasiakan serta dilatih Rikudou Sennin, sang pencipta **Ninshu**, luar biasa 'kan?

Tapi, ia yakin. Naruto masih memeliki kelemahan tingkatnya mungkin High ANBU atau low KAGE. Jika ia melawan Kage seperti dirinya. Dijamin Naruto masih kalang kabut..

Pertarungan Masih Sengit... Diakhir-akhir mereka bertarung.. Kakashi menyiapkan **Raikiri **di tangan kirinya. Naruto mengambil Pedang **Zanpakatou **nya 'Pedang Itu memancarkan aura kuat' batin Kakashi di dalam Hatinya. Bocah ini kuat. Bocah yang dianggap monster oleh penduduk telah menjelma menjadi bocah tampan dan kuat...

Kakashi langsung saja mengarahkan Raikirinya ke perut Naruto.. Namun berhasil dicegat Pemuda Itu.. Ia menahan dengan Pedang Zanpakatounya... Lama kelamaan ukuran **Raikiri **Kakashi semakin kecil sebelum akhirnya lenyap menjadi asap..

Dan Itu pula.. Naruto mengaliri chakra Angin di Pedang **Zanpakatou-Nya **"**Slice" **Tebasan ku diarahkan ke arah Kakashi... Membuat Lengan dan Bahu sang ANBU sedikit berdarah.. Itu terlihat membekas di Armor ANBU nya

Merapal handseal Lagi.. Naruto menyebutkan jutsunya secara lantang "**Fuuton: Dai Kamatachi**" Angin Pengoyak tampak membekas.. Berusaha mengoyak-ngoyak Kakashi.. Merasa masih ingin hidup.. Kakashi membuat **Handseal **"**Suiton: Suijenheki" **Kakashi membuat Tameng Air... Angin Pengoyak Naruto tak dapat menebas Air Itu.. Tentu saja..

Setelah kedua Jutsu Itu menghilang... Tampak juga Kakashi yang berusaha mencari keberadaan Naruto dengan **Sharingan **-nya.. "Disini.." Seru Naruto saat sudah berada di belakang Kakashi... Iris matanya juga bukan manik biru **Shappire lagi **melainkan pola riak air berwarna Ungu.. Menandakan Ia sudah mengaktifkan **Rinnegan "Shinra Tensei**" Dan Kakashi terlempar ke ujung ruangan.. Tepatnya di sebuah Tembok yang menyebabkan temboknya retak juga

"ANBU.." Gumaman **Sandaime **terdengar seperti bisikan, tak lama ANBU bertopeng Beruang telah tiba di sampingnya.. "Tolong baoieerewa **Inu **ke rumah sakit, **Bear**" Gumam Saopndaime... Setelah itu **Bear **menggotong Inu di pundaknya walau ia berbatin **'Siapa yang dapat mengalahkannya sampai ia pingsan?' **Batin **Bear **

Sedangkan disana Sandaime masih menatap Naruto serius.. Tak disangka bocah seukuran Naruto bisa mengalahkan Hatake Kakashi yang terkenal di seluruh ninja elemental. Tersadar akan kekagetannya. Ia segera berkata

"Kau hebat. Ya.. Kau kuangkat ke ANBU... Ini Topengmu.." Seraya itu.. **Sandaime **menyerahkan topeng bercorak Rubah "**Code Name mu Kitsune" **

"**Arigatou" **kata Naruto menerima Topeng bercorak Rubah Orange Itu "Untuk perlengkapan ANBU berikutnya. Kau datang besok siang selepas Akademi. Aku akan menyiapkannya.." Titah **Sandaime **dan langsung memegang pundak Naruto dan mereka sudah hilang dibalik asap

Setelah tiba di Ruangan Hokage.. Naruto segera pamit dan pergi dari ruangan itu dengan **Shunshin~nya**

Sandaime Hokage hanya tersenyum singkat disana.. 'Impianmu terwujud... Minato' lalu langsung saja Sandaime melanjuti pekerjaaannya

~~~~~~~~~**KAWAIIII~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Naruto mengambil langkah kaki seribu ketika telah keluar dari Gedung **Hokage. **Dirinya melangkah cepat menuju Apartemennya.. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ditunjukkan oleh Kurama

Alasan tak menggunakan **Shunshin **mungkin untuk menghemat **Chakra. **Sejenak, Bocah Pirang Itu mengatur nafas lalu berlari di atas atap rumah penduduk

Meloncati satu per satu rumah dengan perlahan namun pasti ia dalam jangka waktu 2 menit sudah sampai di Apartemennya, mengambil kunci yang ada di dalam raihan kantong celananya, Ia langsung saja membuka pintu Itu

Setelah duduk di Sofanya.. Ia masuk ke dalam **mindscape-nya, **ia langsung menatap Kurama di hadapannya.. Ekor yang melambai-lambai dan gigi yang berliur-liur seakan belum makan "**[Gaki, Akhirnya Kau Tiba Juga]" **sela Kurama saat melihat **partner-nya **yang telah tiba di hadapannya.. Ia menyeringai Rubah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, cepat saja" perintah Naruto karena ia capek

"[**Aku ada Kejutan untuk mu]" **gumam Kurama, hendak membuat partnernya penasaran.. Tapi wajah sang partnernya tetap datar mirip batu... Sang **Bijuu **berekor 9 itu menghela nafasnya **"Kau tampaknya tak tertarik" **

Wajah Naruto mengukir senyum "Aku justru yang ada kejutan untukmu.." Ujarnya.. Tapi Kurama memasang wajah datar juga "Kau tampaknya tak tertarik"

"**Gaki, silahkan kau cerita dulu.. Mungkin aku akan tertarik... Hoamzz.." **Ujar Kurama sembari menguap menahan kantuk. Bisa-bisanya ia hendak tidur disaat penting "Jangan tidur dulu, dong!" Pinta Naruto.. Percuma jika ia bercerita panjang-lebar jika tak ada yang mendengar ataupun memerhatikan.. Kurama berdiri tegak "**Cepatlah.. Setelah itu aku juga akan memberi kejutan dan setelah itu..." **

Kini Naruto penasaran saat Kurama memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.. Kurama hanya akan memberi jeda pada kalimat yang penting "**Aku akan tidur" **

Hancur sudah rasa penasaran Naruto.. Ia kesal pada **Partnernya **ini.. "Dasar!" Sindir Naruto "Baiklah... Kurama, aku diangkat menjadi ANBU"

"**Hanya Itu.. Itu yang namanya kejutan.. Kalau kau jadi Hokage itu baru namanya kejutan."** Gumam Kurama sembari menguap.. Menjadi ANBU bukanlah hal yang membanggakan "Gila.. Itu prestasi luar biasa jika menjadi ANBU diumur 10 tahun, ingat itu!" Ujar Naruto berseru

"**Menjadi Hokage saat umur 10 tahun itu lebih mengesankan." **Gumam Kurama.. Ia sekarang sedang **mood-mood**-nya untuk ribut dan berdebat dengan **partner**-nya "iich.. Kau ini.. Lihat juga **kode-name **pada diriku.. **Kitsune atau Fox" seru Naruto**

"**Itu pasti karena aku.. Jika aku tak ada di tubuhmu pasti kau diangkat menjadi ANBU dengan kode name Monkey alias Monyet.." **Ejek Kurama sambil tertawa pingkal-pingkal.. Naruto mengerucutkan perlahan bibirnya.. Kurama tak asik diajak berbicara "ya sudah.. Apa berita mengejutkan untuk ku itu.. Kurasa aku tak tertarik sama sekali. Mungkin aku hanya akan memasang wajah datar mirip Tembok dinding" Gumam Naruto. Dia akan membalas Kurama nantinya

"**Heh Ternyata kau orangnya bodoh, ya? Tak mencerna penjelasan Rikudou saat dulu" **Gumam Kurama sembari menguap kecil.. Naruto yang katanya menyembunyikan kekuatannya dengan menjadi bodoh ternyata memang bodoh..

"Ah, aku tahu. Pasti kau ingin memberiku kejutan berupa..."

"Ramen 'kan?"

"**Astaga, Gaki! Aku ingin memberitahumu kenapa kau tak memanggil orang tuamu. Kau bisa mempelajari jutsu hebat mereka" **kurama berkata habis-habisan

**"**Nani!" Kejut Naruto kaget "Kenapa kau tak bilang sedari tadi?!"

"**Aku sudah ingin bilang, tapi kau malah cuek" **balas Kurama lalu tidur, tapi ia membuka matanya sejenak berkata **"kau masih ingat mantranya 'kan?" **

Naruto mengganguk "Untungnya aku ingat," sambil tertawa kecil ia mengaktifkan **Rinnegan-**nya, merapal **handseal **sedang sambil menyebutkan mantranya "Gotsu-Gotsu Ryuuken Hanyousouton Ryuuken Hoka no Ryuu yayayayaya" kata Naruto kemudian muncullah sosok yang mirip dengannya namun rambut kuningnya mencapai dagu serta tak memiliki goresan di pipinya, lebih dewasa dan tampan

Disampingnya pula ada seseorang dengan Rambut merah yang digerai panjang, **Akai Chi Hanabero**, Uzumaki Kushina

"Ada apa kau memanggil **Tou-San **dan **Kaa-san, **kesini. Naru?" Minato bertanya mewakili Kushina, sekejap ia sudah sampai di dalam **mindscape**- Naruto yang terakhir ia lihat merupakan saluran air yang kotor

Tapi sekarang? Ia harus membulatkan matanya dalam-dalam.. Tempat Pembuangan Air kini sudah menjadi padang bunga yang harum. Begitu pula Kushina, terdiam dan menatap sekitarnya dalam-dalam

Dan yang menurut mereka paling aneh lagi, **Kyuubi. **Ya... **Kyuubi. **Tidak dikurung dibalik jeruji besi yang ditandai fuin '**hakke fuin' **melainkan hanya duduk diam di tengah-tengah ladang itu. Hanya sebuah kalung rantai yang membuatnya tak bisa keluar dari tubuh Naruto...

"Aku kesini membawa kabar gembira" naruto seulas mengukir senyum di sudut bibirnya "kalian pasti bangga" katanya lagi, eskpresinya masih tetap sama "Aku menjadi ANBU"

"Wah, kamu hebat, Naruto! **Tou-san **bangga padamu" seraya mengacak-acak kepala anaknya, Minato berkata sambil mengukir senyum "Ya, **Kaa-san juga" **ujar Kushina "Tapi, selain itu.."Tambahnya lagi "Ada keperluan apa memanggil kami"

"Aku ingin bercerita sedikit," gumam Naruto "Pada saat itu aku pergi ke sebuah toko senjata, disana terdapat senjata rahasia yang dikatakan oleh sang pemilik Toko itu ditemukan di reruntuhan desa **UzuhioGakure, **desa keturunan klan Uzumaki" Naruto bercerita panjang

"Senjata itu berupa apa? Pedang atau?" Tanya Minato, "Cambuk." Jawab Naruto "Wah! Bagus Naru.. Jarang ada Ninja menggunakan Cambuk sebagai senjata" Kini giliran Kushina yang berbicara

"Tapi, harga cambuk itu mahal.." Gumam Naruto "Uang yang diberikan perbulan oleh jiji tak akan cukup" Naruto menunduk seketika "Tapi, aku sudah punya sebagiannya.. Oleh karena itu aku bekerja" seulas senyum kembali terukir manis

"Eh.. Kerja dimana, Naru?" Tanya Kushina "Kau masih kecil, jangan lakukan kerja yang berat" pesannya, ia tidak ingin anaknya membanting tulang... Usia masih dini, masa depannya cerah. Ia tak mau masa depan anaknya hancur

Naruto tersenyum "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok" katanya

Naruto merasa dirinya memang patut banting tulang.. Kenapa? Bukankah ia masih kecil? Ada beberapa alasan

Satu, orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Jadi mau tak mau ia harus membanting tulang untuk meneruskan hidupnya

Dua, ia tak ingin merepotkan selalu **Sandaime, **ia tak ingin sang kakek tua terus terbebani karena harus mengeluarkan biaya untuknya secara terus menerus

Tiga, ia ingin mandiri.. Sudah sepatutnya

"Maafkan kami, Naruto.. Kami tak mampu menjagamu.. Disisimu" Minato tertunduk sedih. Tampaknya ia telah mengambil keputusan yang cukup salah dalam insiden penyerangan Kyuubi Itu. Harusnya dirinyalah saja yang melindungi anaknya dari cakar **Kyuubi, **jika begitu.. Maka Kushina akan tetap hidup dan merawat Naruto

"Bukan salahmu, **Tou-San**." Sebenarnya Minato adalah pribadi yang amat baik, menurut Naruto. Jika ia tidak menyegel **Kyuubi **di tubuh anaknya yaitu Naruto sendiri maka risiko terberatnya adalah Konoha akan hancur habis-habisan atau Kyuubi akan merajalela dan diambil oleh sosok orang bertopeng spiral oranye yang juga ikut menyerang konoha 10 tahun yang lalu

Kushina sendiri terdiam, ia tak mampu berkata lagi. Naruto memanglah sosok yang tegar, mampu berdiri tegak tanpa sosok orang tua yang mendampinginya, mampu berlari jauh tanpa diajari.. Mampu tersenyum walau cobaan yang begitu berat

"Oh Ya... Apakah kalian tahu hari spesial esok?" Tanya Naruto sembari menaikkan alisnya.. Besok adalah hari special. Ia tak akan keluar rumah. Kalau ada maka akan ada yang menimpuknya dan menghajarnya habis-habisan di hari special esok. Ia tak mau itu

"Tentu saja kami tahu" kata Minato tersenyum, ia tak akan melupakan **moment **bersejarah besok "Ulang Tahunmu yang kesebelas" bukan hanya Minato yang menambahkan, Kushina juga.. Keduanya tersenyum simpul di hadapannya.. Naruto hanya membalas dengan cengiran

Oh.. Dia merasakan keluarga yang amat hangat.. Seperti ini rupanya punya keluarga.. Ia baru tahu itu

**To Be Contineud **

RnR yo!

Maaf gak bales Review abisnya udah kecapekan ngetik.. Updatenya pun dipaksain

Author: King Terry Jr Status: Semi Active

**Semi Active karena UN sudah hampir di depan mata hehehe.. Mungkin akan kembali Active saat bulan April-an lama banget hehehe **


	7. Chapter 7 (MISSION)

Perdamaian Abadi Chap 7

Keluarga yang hangat dilihat dari sebuah alam bawah sadar. Keluarga harmonis walau kedua orang tuanya sudah mati. Salam perpisahan untuk hari ini diucapkan, menggingat hari sudah malam

"Kami pulang." Suara Minato dan Kushina lalu pergi meningalkan sebuah bayangan hitam, Naruto hanya tersenyum "Arigatou,"

Pagi harinya Naruto begitu semangat untuk bangun, tak terasa jam dinding baru menunjukkan pukul 04.30, kemasukan setan mana Naruto?

Setelah Sarapan dan Mandi, Pemuda keturunan Uzumaki itu hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas sambil memakai bajunya

Kaos t-shirt warna hitam dengan lambang Konoha di dada, Jaket hitam-putih dengan akses Uzumaki di kedua bahu dan di punggung serta garis-garis hitam di sekelilingnya

Untuk pendamping, Naruto menggunakan celana hitam 3/4 dengan warna biru sebagai garisan

Jam 05.00 ia sudah berangkat ke Akademi, ada angin apa yang membuatnya seceria ini. Anda tahu bahwa hari ini hari Ulang tahunnya, ia berangkat pagi agar tidak ada penduduk yang mengejarnya atau apalah pokoknya ulang tahunnya yang ke 10, cukup gembira...

Ia membuka pintu kelas, wow! Ternyata sudah ada 5 orang yaitu Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura serta Ino. Ia pun langsung duduk di sebelah Sakura dan menyimak pelajaran Iruka beberapa saat kemudian

Skip Time

Naruto pulang dari Akademi, ternyata di jalan buntu sudah ada penduduk yang menunggunya. sambil membawa papan balok, pemukul kasti dll

"Bocah, akhirnya kau datang juga." Kata seorang Penduduk yang gendut dan berkumis sambil memegang erat Papan Balok bawaannya membuat Nyali Naruto ciut, ia hendak mundur dan melarikan diri, tapi dibelakangnya sudah ada dua chuunin

Ini sudah saatnya Naruto melawan saat seseorang datang dengan pemukul kasti dan hendak menghantam kepalanya secara vertikal. Ia dengan cepat menendang pemukul itu menggunakan kaki yang diselimuti chakra

Pemukul kasti itu terbelah dua, ia menendang perut penduduk hingga terlempar dan terkena dinding Gang sehingga retak

Salah satu Penduduk gendut datang dengan papan balok, Naruto mengambil kunainya dan mengaliri chakra fuutonnya serta membuat kunainya dapat menyaingi papan balok itu... Dan ia dapat menusuk bahu kiri Penduduk itu dengan kunai biasa

Kini tersisa dua penduduk biasa dan dua chuunin satu penduduk maju dengan sebuah tongkat besar.

Brak...

Belum sempat ia memukul kepala Naruto menggunakan tangannya untuk memukul perut penduduk kemudian menendang pergelangan tangan penduduk hingga pegangannya pada tongkat kendur. Terakhir.. Naruto menggunakan lututnya menghantam muka penduduk

Satu penduduk lagi membawa pisau lipat.. Naruto sudah menyingkirkan dua chuunin dengan menendang perutnya, namun.. Chuunin itu belumlah kalah..

Penduduk itu melempar pisaunya ke perut Naruto, jarak mereka bisa dibilang ideal.. Yang dimaksud Ideal adalah jarak yang dekat..

Penduduk itu menyeringai senang saat Naruto tampak gugup dan seperti akan tertusuk pisau, Naruto mundur beberapa meter dan menangkap pisau itu dengan mudah

Tak..

Naruto melempar balik pisau itu cepat hingga menancap di paha Penduduk membuat keseimbangannya jatuh

Kedua Chuunin di belakangnya sudah siap dengan jutsu gabungan

"**KATON: GOUKAKYU" **

**"FUUTON: DAITOPPA" **

Api besar hendak melahap bocah Uzumaki tersebut, Naruto tampak tenang dan saling menautkan jari-jarinya

"**FUUTON: KAZE NO KEN" **

Tameng Angin membuat Api itu justru berkobar lebih cepat dan lebih besar 'shit' batin Naruto sambil mengaktifkan Rinnegannya. Ia sudah melapisi **fuin **sehingga hanya tampak pandangannya menjadi hitam, maksudnya matanya menjadi hitam..

"**Suiton: Tajuu Suiryudan No Jutsu." **

**Blar.. **

Bola Api Raksasa berbentrokan dengan 5 Naga Air berukuran sedang membuat asap tipis, Naruto menggunakan pedang Zanpakatounya..

Slash.. Slash...

Terdengar suara tebasan dari dalam kabut asap itu, setelah menghilang.. Tinggalah dua **Chuunin **yang memegang bahu mereka tersebut karena mengeluarkan cairan merah tebasan dari seorang bocah monster

"Ti-tidak mungkin," suara mereka parau.. Naruto hanya menghilang menyisakan kepulan asap tipis. Setelah pergi, tampaklah ANBU Anjing dan Kucing

"**Senpai, **Kira-kira siapa yang membuat empat penduduk dan dua Chuunin pingsan, ya?" Gumam ANBU kucing, Suaranya terdengar feminim dan lembut..

Suara ANBU Anjing sendiri terdengar berat "Entahlah. Ayo kita bawa mereka Ke Rumah Sakit."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~King Terry Jr~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Naruto mengeser pintu Akademi itu perlahan, tampak raut wajah datar saat seluruh murid terutama perempuan menatapnya dengan mata berbentuk Hati

"Kyaa... Tampan... "

"Kya.. Keren..."

Dan masih banyak pujian lainnya. Naruto hanya nyengir tak karuan sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan duduk di sebelah Sakura, ia tak henti-hentinya mengaruk kepala bingung

Apa yang tampan dengan ia hari ini? Mungkin rambut acak-acakannya? Hm..

Penjelasan Akademi yang merepotkan pun dimulai saat Iruka masuk ke dalam kelas

-Terry-'

"Ah akhirnya selesai juga," gumam Naruto saat dirinya sudah selesai belajar di Akademi, melangkah keluar kelas. Pemuda beriris biru kaca itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap tipis

Sakura yang menatap dari jauh hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung "Aneh."

APÀRTEMEN NARUTo

Tampak Naruto yang sudah tiba dan bersemedi duduk di atas sofa dan dia ingin menjumpai orang tuanya saat hari Ulang Tahunnya

**Skip Years **

Sudah Dua Tahun lamanya Uzumaki Naruto sebagai seorang ANBU yang loyal pada Konoha mengabdi, berbagai misi sudah sering ia lakukan dengan persentase keberhasilan nyaris 100 persen

Baik itu misi Rank-D sampai Rank-S. Itu ia laksanakan dengan waktu minimal 1 minggu, bahkan misi jauh-jauh pun...

Tapp...

Hentakan kaki sang ANBU cukup kuat karena sepatu khususnya, sepatu yang dibuat dengan plastik campuran Besi, Jika seseorang ditendang di bagian pinggang menggunakan chakra maka dijamin ia akan patah tulang

Suara kakinya makin terngiang saat ia sudah mendarat sempurna di depan Gedung Hokage dan melakukan shunshin masuk

Pooft.

Sandaime Hokage menatap bangga kepulan asap tipis bewarna kehitam-hitaman di hadapannya, ini merupakan jutsu shunshin spesial yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang ANBU konoha, Kitsune atau boleh dipanggil Naruto

Setelah asap tipis itu menghilang, tampaklah seseorang yang bersimpuh lutut sambil memandang ke arah bawah lantai, seakan memberi penghormatan bagi pemimpin desa di hadapannya

"Bangunlah."

Naruto bangun dari simpuhnya "Ada apa memanggil saya."

Hiruzen mengeluarkan raut wajah serius "Ini misi Rank S.."

Naruto berkata "Misi apa?"

Hiruzen memijat keningnya seketika, ia dalam keadaan bimbang saat ini... Antara memilih Kitsune ikut serta dalam misi kali ini atau tidak, Ini misi Solo.. Amatlah sulit.. Kalian akan tahu kenapa seorang yang dijuluki the profesor karena kejeniusannya bisa sekhawatir ini

Dia menghela nafasnya "Aku harap kau tak keberatan dengan misi kali ini."

"Aku tak merasa keberatan dengan semua misi," jawab Naruto enteng "Aku mengabdi bertahun-tahun pada Konoha, tepatnya dua setengah tahun, sudah kewajibanku melaksanakan sebuah tugas. Apalagi jika itu pemimpin tertinggi dalam Konoha."

"Hm, Baiklah.." Hiruzen menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berbicara panjang "Aku akan mengutusmu ke sebuah misi, aku harap jika dirimu tidak keberatan. Misi ini misi Solo, berhati-hatilah.. Jangan sampai kau mati. Aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi hal buruk pada dirimu karena kau sudah kuanggap cucu."

"Ya," sahut Naruto paham

"Misimu ke Kumogakure, menurut ANBU-ANBU yang menjaga di perbatasan, sering terlihat beberapa ninja tergolong Jounin dan ANBU berkeliaran dengan gerakan aneh yang mencurigakan."

"Jadi?"

"Aku minta kau memata-matai Raikage, jangan sampai kau bertindak gegabah. Jika kau terdesak, minta bantuan atau kembali ke sini, Lupakan misi."

Naruto berdehem pelan "Ehem..Ehem.. Misi menantang, aku tak akan mundur."

Hiruzen tertawa kecil sambil menghisap Rokok dari pipanya, ia mengganguk kecil memberi isyarat, Naruto kembali menghilang disisakan asap tipis bewarna hitam

...

Saat ini Naruto sudah sampai di Apartemennya, Ia melepas topeng ANBU-nya perlahan dan juga melepas armor ANBUnya dilapisi kaos hitam oblong polos dengan luaran Kimono merah dengan corak Rubah Hitam

Ia juga memakai celana Jounin dan menyimpan seluruh peralatan ANBU-nya dalam scroll

"..ah waktunya pergi." Gumam Naruto sambil mengendong tas pundaknya melangkah pergi dari tempanya berhuni, Isi tas itu antara lain Gulungan yang menyimpan semua yang berbau konoha

Perjalanan yang cukup Jauh, Ia tidak memiliki Jutsu Teleportasi milik Ayahnya, shunshin specialnya hanya bisa sebatas setengah perjalanan dari desa terdekat yaitu ke Suna itu pun hanya setengah

Ia juga dijuluki Shunshin No Shisui kedua namun julukannya sedikit berbeda yaitu **Naruto No Shunshin **dan julukan lainnya yaitu **Killer Fox, **karena ia sudah menaklukan beberapa orang jahat yang kuat

Tapp..

Langkah Naruto berhenti, Iris matanya menangkap beberapa sosok yang memakai baju compang-camping layaknya Preman, mereka saling menggunakan senjata semacam Tombak dan lain-lain

"Serahkan Uangmu!" Suara itu terdengar melengking di telinga Naruto, Pemuda Itu hanya menaruh tangannya di perutnya menyedikap saking bosannya

Naruto menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Jika mau, Ambil saja sendiri."

Ketua Bandit itu tampak marah dengan arloji yang kuat, Ia berteriak

"BAIKLAH, BOCAH. MAJU..."

Seseorang dengan Tombak maju dan hendak menusuk dada kiri Naruto, sedangkan yang hendak ditusuk sendiri melakukan tendangan flying kick terlebih dahulu hingga bandit itu terlempar cukup jauh

Syush..

Bandit yang menggunakan anak panah berhasil melesatkannya dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat Naruto harus melompat jauh walau ia harus meringis karena bahunya yang berdarah berhasil psedikit tergores

Naruto pun memegangi Bahunya sambil berusaha menghentikan darah yang terus mencuat keluar. Pemuda Itu tak lama mengambil perban dan membalut luka itu dengan cepat walau hasilnya tak karuan,..

Dengan langkah kaki cepat ia langsung melempar 3 buah kertas peledak, semua berhasil menghindar kecuali yang tadi memakai Tombak karena belum dapat bangkit

Duar...

Ledakan terjadi, darah dan organ-organ vital Bandit itu berceceran. Bandit yang lainnya menatap bergidik ngeri karena melihat temannya "Aku lah Malaikat pencabut nyawa kalian,"

Srash.. Srash.. Srash..

Semua Bandit langsung tumbang kecuali sang Ketua dan seorang bandit yang menggunakan Pedang Besar

"Kau, Majulah!" Perintah ketua pada salah satu anak buahnya yang tersisa

"Ti-tidak," katanya terbata-bata

"Ah, kau payah," ujar sang ketua sambil memengal kepala anak buahnya dengan Samurainya tanpa tatapan bersalah

Naruto menatap itu dengan pandangan yang mengartikan **'Ketua macam apa Itu' **

Naruto melesat cepat dengan sebilah Kunai di hadapannya, ia terlanjur marah kali ini, bahkan chakra Kyubi sudah menyelimuti dirinya seakan ikut ambil bagian

Ting..

Gerakan Naruto yang cepat ternyata dapat ditangkis oleh Ketua, Naruto mengaliri chakra **Kyubi **dan membuat ia dapat menyaingi pedang Itu

Ekor 1 sudah muncul di bagian bokongnya, Ia sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya dalam wujud Kyubi berekor 6 batasnya

Seplak...

Ekor Naruto berhasil menghantam Ketua Bandit dan terlempar beberapa meter, Naruto mengeluarkan dua bom Asap..

Pooft..

Asap terselubung seketika, tak dapat dilihat kasat mata.. Setelah itu juga tampak mayat Ketua Bandit tergeletak di tanah dengan puluhan Kunai yang menghujam di tubuhnya

Chakra Orange pun mulai hilang dari tubuh Naruto, biar ia dicap missing-nin sekali pun.. Ia tak perduli.. Yang ia bunuh juga orang kejam dan jahat., anak buahnya sendiri saja dibunuh karena takut. Sungguh orang-orang amat Bodoh

Mereka hanya cinta akan harta dan lupa segalanya. Harta, Harta dan Harta.. Jika tidak kepuasan diri seperti membunuh dan lainnya. Mereka hanya akan khawatir jika Perang datang, jika sudah usai. Mereka kembali anteng-anteng seperti biasanya seolah tak ada yang terjadi

Mereka terlalu Naïve. Apalagi para Penduduk Sipil yang dulunya selalu salah menilai dirinya, semua orang sama.. Ke NAÏVE annya serta tak lupa kebodohan mereka.

Semua sama saja..

Kecuali beberapa orang seperti Rikudou Sennin, Hashirama Senju dan beberapa orang lainnya, apa yang dimaksud kecuali oleh mereka karena mereka menggunakan kekuatan dari lubuk hati yang terdalam. Kebanyakan orang hanya menggunakan Dendam dan Ego, klan Uchiha contohnya

Naruto hanya memilih dua patah kata sebagai cita-citanya, memang Itulah...

PERDAMAIAN ABADI!

To β̣̣̥ÿ̲̣̣̣̥ε̲̣̣̣̥ :) Contineud

Update selanjutnya mungkin seminggu lagi yaitu update LID atau BTP


End file.
